Escape From Avalon
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Ruby Brandon is stranded on Avalon and looking for her golden ticket back to the Real World. When she suspects that Oberon's intentions are sinister, she and Oberon's daughter set free a Gargoyle in a bottle who may be the hero Ruby needs. After learning the wounded warrior's tale, she wonders if he is the one who truly needs the hero.
1. Chapter 1 Hero In A Bottle

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Denigoddess2001.

Chapter 1

Curiosities store proprietor, Ruby Brandon, has dedicated herself to her shop, Curiosities, after experiencing years of hardship and loss. Ruby's capricious Elvin friend, Crystal, decides to give Ruby a lesson in magic, starting with an ancient bottle holding a magnificent male specimen. Cursed to live within the walls of an enchanted glass prison for eternity, he is imprisoned until summoned by an incantation to fulfill his summoner's wishes for an entire lunar cycle. Knowing that Oberon has something sinister in mind for her and feeling compassion for the Gargoyle's plight, she frees him from the bottle. Abracadabra and voila: unexpected adventures for Ruby!

"Ruby, you really need to get a life."

Ruby Brandon rolled her eyes at Crystal's condescending comment as they strolled along Avalon's shoreline where they watched the Gargoyles fly overhead on night patrol. With Crystal's temperament and demand for attention, one did not easily dismiss the willful Child of Oberon. Ruby said nothing, but folded her arms over her chest to ward off more of her friend's commentary on her life or lack thereof.

Being brought back in time by a magic coin from July 2014 to July 1998 had been a massive culture shock for Ruby. Unable to return to her own time nor be returned by Oberon, he allowed to stay on the island while time passed into the real world until it caught up with her own time. She knew the the truth; she was a prisoner in a magical cage that mimicked paradise. She knew her mother was still alive and her son hadn't yet been born. How Ruby longed to escaped the legendary island, return to the mortal realm and change history so that her family remained alive. She had a rare chance few ever had: to travel back in time and change history.

The heat of July and August had cooled into the early autumn of late September. Trees on Avalon, once green and lush with leaves now were gold and crimson as the season turned cool. A few Gargoyles sitting around a nearby bonfire, roasting fish and drinking mead, suddenly took interest in the Princess' boisterous opinions.

"Jeese, Crystal! I don't think they could hear you on the other side of the island," Ruby strongly preferred Crystal to when she was a cat.

She wished her friend possessed some tact and decorum, but those qualities seemed lacking on Avalon, at least, amongst Oberon's Children. Crystal was both princess and diva and with those positions combined, it made for some awkward situations. Crystal possessed both the beauty and charisma common to the Fae and Ruby wasn't entirely immune. She wanted to be part of that entourage that was always glib, beautiful and sophisticated, but, she simply didn't feel at ease with anybody that called Oberon, "Dad" or "my lord." While Crystal had shown the beginnings of emotional maturity, she still was developing awareness and compassion for others. Then again, the Children of Oberon were far more uninhibited and sensual in their existence that the average Ruby. She found she preferred the quieter, simpler mindset of the castle guard after their patrol.

Ruby shrugged and looked skyward and gave a helpless shrug. "Why me?"

She wanted nothing more than to hide under the nearest rock until the embarrassment passed and the sun rose, hiding from humiliation. The second option was to turn the precocious princess into a frog, but since Ruby didn't have that ability, the point was rather moot. That left the only remaining option: taking Crystal's commentary in stride. Unless Avalon turned into a game of Survivor, there was no way she could get voted off the island soon enough.

Ruby let her mind drift to the waves coming in beneath the moonlight, finding a pristine beauty in the beach and the surf. She saw how the moon's reflection glimmered upon the water and how she wished she had wings to glide away from the island that was, for now, her place of residence. She also notices a couple of handsome Gargoyles flying above, handsome in their youth, and decidedly masculine.

A wave of guilt washed over Ruby in that moment and she felt her cheeks flame as red as her name. It was bad enough that she found her eyes wandering toward beings of another species, but especially those who were just out of adolescence. _I really need to get out of here_, she thought.

"See anything you like?" Crystal's chiming voice cut into her momentary reverie, dragging her back to reality.

"I was just admiring the view," Ruby shrugged. "Look at how beautiful the water is this time at night."

"You were looking upward," Crystal motioned to the Gargoyles ahead. "Don't lie to me because I know you better. When was the last time you had a boyfriend? I mean, I knew you for three years and you never brought a man home."

"I didn't need to," Ruby argued. "I treat my body like a temple, not a bus station."

"You treat it like a monastery," Crystal quipped. "You're celibate and no one ever comes to visit."

"And what business is it of yours?"

"You're spending some time on Avalon, you ought to partake of its delights," Crystal gave her a sly smile. "I know that there are one or two boys that would like to be spellbound by your magic, if you know what I mean."

"No, thanks. I like my men to be be more, well, human."

"Well, if you like the neanderthal, knuckle-dragging type, you could always go slumming and ride a Gargoyle."

"Damn, you can be rude, Crystal. I'm not interested in hooking up with some fairy dude," Ruby quickly reminded her best friend. She saw a beautiful sea shell on the ground, iridescent on the outside and pink within. She turned it over, admiring it's natural beauty. "I just want to go home."

Crystal saw the soulful look in her friend's eyes and shook her head. For three months, she had been on Avalon, being her personal maid and learning how to better empower her magic, but Ruby clung to the concept of home as though it were a raft in a raging ocean. Witch or not, this human didn't know how to enjoy life and live in the moment. She kept her eyes on the past and planned for the future without enjoying the present. Crystal decided that her friend needed a distraction.

"You internalize all of your worry and stress, compressing and compartmentalizing it into a discreet package for easy storage, but the issues remain. You have suffered loss, Ruby, losing your mother and son. But, even mortals know that life moves on and one must move with it. I think a little fun with our taloned natives might be just the thing you need to relieve some repression in your expression. In other words, take a tumble."

"No," Ruby's eyes pleaded with her friend. "I need to go home to Lincoln. I don't belong here."

"I know," Crystal said, her voice quiet. Her exotic features took on a serious expression. "I just want you to find some sanctuary like you're here and as you gave me when I needed it."

"Thank you, but sex isn't a sanctuary, it's trouble. I just want to go home."

"It shows in your magic. It lacks inspiration."

"Maybe, but we all know I'm not exactly a powerhouse. I'm a kitchen witch, not Glenda the Good. I'm happy with what I do."

"Maybe a little easing of the pressure would make your lessons easier to learn," Crystal pressed. "You've yet to complete a proper summoning spell."

"You know I don't feel comfortable doing that," Ruby said tersely, letting her fingers move over the smooth bumps of the small seashell as if it were a worry stone. She took comfort in it's smooth interior and memorized each bump on the outside. "Now,Crystal, if you wanted to show me a portal spell to get out of here or send me back to 2014, then I'm happy to give it a shot."

"You just haven't had a chance to truly summon something worthwhile," Crystal's pale blue eyes twinkled with merriment. "I know just the thing!"

"Oh, Jeese," Ruby mumbled. When Crystal had an idea stick in her head, it usually manifested into a large mess that she had to clean up before it came to Oberon's attention. Ruby had been lucky, thus far, in steering clear of the arrogant Elvin king and had no desire to be in his presence anytime soon. "I don't want to summon anything because it's dangerous. You've been summoned and how did you like it?"

"I hated it," Crystal admitted.

"And what did you do to the person who summoned you?"

"It depended how badly he pissed me off," Crystal's blue eyes glowed with an eerie light that made Ruby shudder. While her friend was kinder that most fae, it frightened her how quickly Crystal became malicious toward humanity with the right provocation.

"Exactly," Ruby never let her gaze live Crystal's glowing eyes. "Not going there."

"It'll be fun."

"No."

"It might get you off the island."

Pause. "What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to give you a lesson," Crystal squealed with delight before taking her friend's hand. Ruby saw the green flames leap up from the ground to surround them in a wall of fire and she knew what came next. She waited for her atoms to scramble like eggs in a skillet and for the feelings of nausea and disorientation that followed.

"You know that I hate telepor-" Ruby never had a chance to finish the sentence. Everything blinked out and turned stark white and black flecks of antimatter exploded around her. She already knew that energy was energy no matter what form it took and it was diametrically opposed to what she manifested. It made her ill.

She had figured it out one night recently while using an iron poker to move one of the logs in the hearth of her bed chamber. Part of the revelation had been intuition and part chemistry. Humans naturally absorbed negative ions about them and emitted a positive charge because they were creatures of the elements while Children of Oberon were creatures of energy and magic. Put iron near a Child of Oberon and it emitted enough ions to upset their systems which absorbed negative ions. Put iron in the hands of a human practitioner and it become a magical lightning rod that could thoroughly knock someone on his or her Elvin backside. Ruby had figured out through several sessions alone late at night that the key to her magic lay in controlling the charge she emitted. When she had used the iron paper clips and the skillet for her spells on Puck, it was as though she had overloaded his immune system with a virus. Small experiments here and there on unsuspecting elves had proved her theory correct. However, magic worked both ways. A few negative ions were beneficial for a human being, but too many overwhelmed her and effectively shut down her ability to produce magic. Teleportation bombarded her atoms with too many negative ions and made her ill.

A second later she stood in Crystal's chambers. She walked over to the fireplace hearth, reaching for a bottle sitting atop the mantle of the fireplace. Slender at the top and rounded at the bottom, the bottle was a metallic blue adorned with silver. The flowing silver garland on the bottle complimented the luster that refracted the flames of the hearth.

"This was given to me by my mother in an attempt to distract me from Puck," Crystal said. "It didn't work. . .for long."

She handed Ruby the bottle. "Go on, it won't bite."

"What do you have in here, tequila?" Ruby asked.

"Better," Crystal purred. "A midsummer night's dream."

"What do you mean?" Ruby warily looked at the bottle, holding it out to Crystal. "No thanks. My magic doesn't include summoning entities."

"Oh, quit being such a coward!" she chided her friend. "Let me tell you the story. He was a Gargoyle of great renown from millennia ago, one of their finest with strength and courage. He was enchanted it was said, some say his father wasn't a Gargoyle at all, but a Child of Oberon. Of course, no one ever admits to dallying with a Gargoyle. That's like saying one had a prostitute, it simply isn't done."

"How can you think so little of them?" Ruby asked. "Oberon has made them the official castle guards."

"My father thinks he's the great egalitarian," Crystal scoffed, giving a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand. "But, be quiet, and let me tell you the rest of the story."

"You are really rude," Ruby sighed in defeat. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed and get ready for another day of plaiting hair, humoring Crystal and learning more about Elvin magic. "I really hope you learn some manners."

"He pleased my father so much that Oberon brought him to Avalon," Crystal continued. "His battle skills and keen mind made him my father's favorite personal attendant. So much was he favored that Oberon made him the tutor of his son, Aurin."

"What?" Now, that was a twist that Ruby hadn't expected. Genuine interest stirred within her. "Oberon had a son?"

"Yes, my brother, Aurin," Crystal stared at the bottle. "It was a long time ago."

Ruby studied her friend as she water her eye the glass flask, wondering what was going on inside the princess's mind. "So, did you hate him or love him?"

"Who?"

"Your brother," Ruby pressed.

"Aurin? He was wonderful," she shifted her attention from the bottle to look at Ruby. "And the Gargoyle wasn't bad, either."

"The Gargoyle grew up to be such a fine warrior, so toned and handsome, as if perfectly chiseled from the finest marble," Crystal said with a girlish giggle in her voice. "He was said to be the finest mind amongst Gargoyles, of his era and on the island. He was learned in warfare, the arts and sciences. He read the stars better than anyone alive and he was one of the mightiest warriors alive."

"There is always a 'but in a story like this," Ruby let out a low whistle. "What is it?"

"Ah, such is the way of Avalon," Crystal continued. "It's one of the reasons that changed Oberon into the biggest ass Avalon has ever produced. In a bout of rage, he cursed the poor Gargoyle to be forever imprisoned in this bottle. The poor thing is only allowed out when summoned by a new mistress or master and can only be out for one lunar cycle before returning to his prison."

Ruby was well acquainted with lunar cycles and quickly did the math. She remembered well how one of Jade's diaries was dedicated to the study of moon magic and she remembered the figure given: 29 days, 12 hours, 44 minutes.

"So, what's the rest of the story?" Ruby didn't like surprises or being kept in suspense.

"From full moon to the next, he will be his summoner's servant, doing whatever his master wants. He will grant every request of his master or mistress without hesitation. Once touched by the Gargoyle, one is ruined for any other magic for it will never be as sweet."

Ruby studied the bottle with curiosity. The bottle itself was lovely and the story was intriguing, but her heart went out to the poor creature imprisoned within it. Again, Oberon had proved himself to be the ruthless jack-ass with his overly harsh and dramatic curses. Crystal, Puck and this poor Gargoyle. Just once, I'd really like him to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Have you summoned him?" Ruby couldn't help but ask the princess.

"Not in a long time," Crystal sighed.

Ruby's eyes narrowed in contemplation. "But, that forbiddance doesn't apply to anyone else, does it?"

"Are you sure you're not a Fae in human form?" Crystal asked.

"Hardly," Ruby did her best to hide her disdain. "So, what did he do that was so horrible that Oberon sentenced him to an eternity of imprisonment and servitude? Screw his wife?"

"No," Crystal said, eying the bottle. "The Gargoyle was Aurin's tutor. One night, according to the legend, Aurin was practicing his shapeshifting skills and flying in the skies over Avalon, but didn't keep track of the time. He had taken Gargoyle form and failed to pay attention to the impending sunrise. The Gargoyle flew to him and told him to land immediately, but Aurin defied him. When the sun peaked over the hill, Aurin was caught gliding in midair and started to turn to stone. He fell like of stone, of course, and tried to change back while in flight, but it didn't turn out so well."

"What happened?" Ruby pressed.

"He turned to stone while several dozen feet above Avalon," Crystal explained, motioning to the bottle. The Gargoyle flew underneath to catch him, but also turned to stone. He cushioned Aurin's fall, but lost his wings and tail when he landed on his back. Legend said they broke off and shattered."

"Did Aurin survive?"

"Yes. . ." Crystal paused, her voice lowering an octave. "But, because he was caught in mid-transformation while turning to stone, there were consequences. He couldn't complete the transition back to being a Child of Oberon and was caught midway, looking part-gargoyle and part Fae."

"What does that mean?"

"He became the world's first troll," Crystal took the blue and silver bottle in her grasp, holding it out to Ruby. "In anger and shame, he left the island and no one has seen him since that night. Supposedly, he turns to stone during the day and is so ugly that no one will go near him. Oberon was so angry with the Gargoyle at Aurin's departure that he cursed him into the bottle."

"If what you're saying is true," Ruby said, shocked by the tale. "then, he punished an innocent creature who tried save his son's life."

"Ain't life a bitch?" Crystal shrugged. "I always thought that poor Gargoyle received a raw deal and always wanted to free him. However, I can't find away around Oberon's magic, but maybe you can."

"Don't look at me!" Ruby shoved the bottle back into Crystal's hands. "I pissed your father off once and that was enough for me."

"If anyone deserves freedom, it's this poor Gargoyle," Crystal took hold of the bottle. "I hid this bottle shortly before I was banished from Avalon. If anyone is worthy of keeping this Gargoyle safe, it's you. You're not the kind to be selfish or cruel, Ruby. But, I think he is what you need more purpose than being my nanny. Besides, you need to get out of your shell."

"I like my shell, thank you very much. Besides, how would letting this guy out of his bottle get me out of here?"

"The Gargoyle traveled many times off the island with Aurin. He knows all of the portals as well as any elf," Crystal plaid with a curl of her white hair. "He can find a way for you off this island and at the same time, he'll get a month's worth of freedom. He'll half to do any task you give him, no matter how absurd or impossible and somehow, he'll do it. That's the great thing about Oberon's spell, Ruby."

"Trust me, I'm tempted, but there's always a price to pay for personal gain," Ruby reminded her. "I agree this poor guy got a raw deal, just like you said. By the way, does he even have a name?"

"No," Crystal shook her head. "Back then, Gargoyles didn't need them."

"You know, you could just magically send me back to New York, then no complicated need to summon this poor guy," Ruby suggested. "Oberon would never know and probably not care."

"I could, but if I did, Oberon would punish me again," Crystal's eyes narrowed. "He's forbidden any of us in allowing you off the island."

"Why?" Ruby asked. "Why is he keeping me here under pretense of being generous?"

"I have my theories, but I'm not sure," Crystal turned to her. "Ruby, you are and have always been my one, true friend. I know you think the Sidhe are a vengeful, petty race and maybe we are, but not all of us are that way all of the time. I have a feeling that Oberon has a hidden agenda for you and I don't want to see you hurt. I'm bound by certain magics where I can't help you, so I'm trying to get around that. So, damn it, go with it."

Ruby heard the break in Crystal's melodic voice, the crack that reminded her of chimes breaking glass. She looked into her friend's eyes and saw an unusual emotion lurking there. Fear.

_The world just got a whole lot darker_, Ruby winced. "Okay, I'll play. I want to get off Avalon and I admit it. What I don't like is the idea of that Gargoyle imprisoned. It's wrong to keep a creature as your own private slave."

"No one can undo the curse. Trust me, I've tried," Crystal said, a said look crossing her exotic features. "No one knows how. The best I can do is give you this bottle and you can help each other."

"You can't summon him, right?" Ruby asked, taking the blue and silver bottle from Crystal. The ornate cobalt glass felt cool in her hands. The silver adorning the bottle reminded her of liquid mercury, flowing in a stream of designs over the glass. Whoever thought a prison could be beautiful?

"Right," Crystal stood behind her friend, looking over Ruby's shoulder at the bottle. "But, I can teach you and I believe you have the ability to let the Gargoyle out of the bottle."

"Summoning 101: know the entity's true name. He can't be summoned," Ruby said, her dark eyes narrowed in concentration. "He can be invited."

"Ah!" Crystal exclaimed, he blue eyes flashed with epiphany. "He needs a name."

"Giving him one doesn't make it a true name," Ruby explained. "He needs to be invited, but he can't leave the bottle."

"We need a key," Crystal said.

"Now, you're thinking outside the box," Ruby smiled at her friend. "Oberon's magic is always affected by iron and that bottle has a cork in it."

"So, what are you thinking?"

"An iron cork screw," Ruby took the bottle. Her eyes widened as inspiration flowed through her mind. She grabbed the bottle and hurled open the heavy oak door with a strength she didn't possess. She ran through the castle's corridors, sprinting down several flights of stairs at breakneck speed until she reached the ground floor. She headed quickly to the back portion of the castle toward the kitchen.

When Ruby arrived, she just felt like the quarterback who'd passed the guard and scored a touchdown. There, she saw Crystal hovering lotus style above one of the wooden preparation tables. "I could've just brought you here."

"No, thanks. I'm tired of having my atoms scrambled," Ruby scoffed. She sat the bottle on the table, rummaging through the drawers until she found the item she needed, one iron cork screw. Becoming still for a moment, she studied the bottle and considered her choices. _Who knows what I'd be unleashing?_

"Is he evil? Did he hurt anyone?" she asked.

"No, he isn't like that," Crystal exclaimed, a surprised look crossed her features. "He's arrogant, but very much a Gargoyle: loyal, protective, noble. There isn't an evil bone in his body."

"Three thousand years as somebody's trapped monkey can do things to a mind."

"He is a Gargoyle, not a human."

"If we invite him, he has to be invited to something," Ruby mused. "A meal."

The air smelled of fresh rain and ozone as the windows flew open, the breeze turning into a gust of wind. Ruby never grew accustomed to how Crystal's turquoise eyes flamed with twin blue flames as her power manifested to her will. A sound like wind chimes filled the bed chamber, tinkling a metallic melody that echoed off the castle's stone walls. The bottle trembled in Ruby's hands, as if knowing what was about to be done, and she gripped it tightly to keep from dropping it.

"I'm also going to need some a sack of potatoes, a chicken and some vegetables."

"We're not making soup, Ruby, you're going to summon forth an ancient being."

"No, we're inviting him to dinner," Ruby gave her friend a knowing look. "This Gargoyle needs a bit of dignity and respect, not a command. Besides, if he is similar to the Gargoyles I've seen, he's going to be hungry."

An hour later, with a little magic and some culinary skill, Ruby had a roast chicken simmering in vegetable broth full of carrots, potatoes and onions. The delicious scent of chicken soup and vegetables filled the entire kitchen and Ruby had to keep herself from sampling her cooking one too many times.

"How do I do this?" Ruby mused aloud, trying to figure out the right way to word the spell. Nothing seemed quite right.

Crystal motioned toward the bottle. "I simply commanded him."

"It doesn't work that way for me," Ruby admitted. "I don't have that kind of power."

"All I can do is ask."

The heavy scent of chicken and broth filled the room which mixed with the smoke coming from the fireplace. Ruby set the table with a large dish and a glass of fresh mead that Crystal had procured from the Gargoyles. "Do it as you would any spell that you've done in our lessons. Imagine what you want and make it so."

Ruby closed her eyes, imagining a someone dialing her cell phone number, hearing the ring tone and the vibration in her pocket. From her memory, she remembered the sound of knock on her screen apartment door back home and the ringing of a doorbell. She inhaled the inviting scent of food that filled the bedchamber coming from the cauldron cooking on the bedchamber hearth. Ruby took the cork screw, plunging it into the cork stopping the bottle. With each twist, she put all of her strength into each one, forcing the cork screw deeper.

"Unnamed Gargoyle, I call to thee from the bottle I seek to set you free.

Who fell once long ago from the skies.  
Please accept this invitation without guise.

Thank you for your consideration  
Be free now of your incarceration.

I ask that you join me, in perfect trust  
come if you will, decline if you must."

The room was silent except for the crackling of the fire in the hearth. No wind blew and nothing glowed. Several seconds passed before Crystal sighed in exasperation.

"Nothing is happening. Your rhyme wasn't strong enough," she said impatiently. "Whoever says 'please' and 'thank-you' in a spell?"

"One thing you have to understand about kitchen magic, Crystal, is how to wait. Now, wait for it."

Ruby began counting inside her mind. One. . .two. . . three. . .four. . . five. . .

Still, the room remained silent except for Ruby's heart pounding inside her chest. It was a cadence that beat in time with her steady pulse. It fell into perfect rhythm with her slow breathing and she remained still.

Six. . .seven. . .eight. . .nine. . .

The cobalt blue bottle trembled slightly, wobbling in the middle of the kitchen table. Bright orange flames shot up from the hearth, the fire turning bright green then light blue. Sparks flitted upward a few inches from the stone floor and the scent of sea and smoke filled the room. She looked to see Crystal's sky blue eyes twinkle with glee at her student's attempt. She opened her mouth to say something, but Ruby brought a finger to her lips signaling the Fae to stay quiet.

Ten. . .

Crystal clapped her hands together as a waft of blue smoke came from the bejeweled bottle. Ruby's eyes remained fixed on the bottle as it rose from the floor, hovering several feet above the the two women. It spun around end over end several times as if it were a compass arrow trying to find due north before the opening pointed directly in Ruby's direction. A primal roar filled the room, reverberating off the stone as smoke convalesced in the emerald circle's center.

Ruby shrieked as the roar prompted her to roll to the floor and assume a defensive crouch that she had seen used by more than one Gargoyle training in combat. She kept her eyes on the smoky phantasm taking form within the circle while she took one cautious step forward. Before her stood a tall, muscular Gargoyle with hot glowing eyes and flowing white hair.

Wide platinum bands encircled sculpted biceps while matching bracers adorned his forearms. Two long, jagged scars marred his back, as if his wings had been ripped from his body. He slowly turned toward her, towering over Ruby by nearly two feet. She looked at his eyes and they reminded her the color of pale jade. His hair was thick and lush, falling down his back and over his shoulders. His skin was a like turquoise, not quite green ,but a deep teal that she saw once in an Arizona sunset. A platinum ring encircled his left ankle and his loincloth was held up by a plain leather belt with a simple buckle.

"Oh, and there he is!" Crystal said triumphantly. "Well done, Ruby."

"I have answered your invitation," his voice rumbled, deep and low, so that it sounded more like a growl than someone speaking.

"Oh, Jeese."


	2. Chapter 2: Time in A Bottle

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Denigoddess2001.

Thirty-three year-old store proprietor, Ruby Brandon, has dedicated herself to her shop, Curiosities, after experiencing years of hardship and loss. However, through a wild turn of events, Ruby traveled back in time and now must wait on the mystic isle of Avalon for time to catch up to her. Ruby's capricious Elvin friend, Crystal, decides to give Ruby a lesson in magic, starting with an ancient bottle holding a magnificent male specimen. Cursed to live within the walls of an enchanted glass prison, he is imprisoned until summoned by an incantation to fulfill his summoner's wishes for an entire lunar cycle. Knowing that Oberon has something sinister in mind for her and partially from feeling compassion for the Gargoyle's plight, she frees him from the bottle. Abracadabra and voila: unexpected adventures for Ruby!

Tall, turquoise and towering over Ruby loomed a creature that looked more like monster than man. She looked to see bright green eyes staring down at her. He folded his arms, giving her a stern look. "You summoned me, witch. What is your desire?"

She stared into those jade eyes narrow with skepticism and disdain. He looked down at her, his inhuman features painting an exotic portrait of inhuman beauty. His hair, white as snow, fell down his back and framed his strong, chiseled features. Brow ridges framed green eyes that held a faint white glow as he stared down at her. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he continued to wait for her answer.

His voice didn't hold a Scottish brogue like the Gargoyle, Hudson, whom she'd first met after her tumble backwards in time. His voice was deep and calming, a soothing balm after a chaotic day on Avalon. He spoke slowly and articulately, as if English weren't his first language. However, the cold, stern tone in his question clearly signaled that he didn't think much of Ruby.

"I made dinner for you," she started, not sure what to say to the giant in front of her. "I thought after being your bottle for such a long time, you might be hungry."

"I-" the Gargoyle started but then stopped mid-sentence as the heavy, delicious smell of simmering chicken and vegetables filled his nostrils. Feeling his stomach cramp in hunger, the pain nearly brought him to his knees.

Ruby rushed forward, lodging her shoulder underneath his arm to steady his weight. She put an arm around him and her other hand on his chest to stabilize him so that he didn't fall. "Can you hate me later and just eat, please? You need something in your stomach and you'll feel better, I promise."

The Gargoyle silently nodded and sat at the table that she had prepared. She had found freshly baked bread and butter in the kitchen when preparing the chicken soup and vegetables, glad now that she had set them on the table.

The witch was a strange one, not immediately demanding tasks or wishes of him as his previous summoners had done, but he supposed the labors and favors would come later. He figured she may crave sexual excitement by being with a beast or, perhaps, want some impossible task achieved. While he had not the power to grant wishes, the intricacies of the spell always made it possible for him to fulfill his summoner's requests. It was rare that a summoner surprised him, but the young woman had done it by inviting him to dinner; another ruse or ploy to amuse her, he thought. Yet, he hadn't felt the painful compulsion he normally experienced when one commanded his presence from the shadow dimension that was his prison. Instead, he had felt a vibration emanate throughout his body, he had heard a chiming melody in his mind and knock upon a door. Then, the same flavorful aroma of chicken had surrounded him, drawing him forth, enticing him through the dimensional gateway inside the bottle. He chose not to resist as he had previous summonings, but instead to simply let it occur.

He realized that he'd chosen to accept the witch's invitation. He hadn't been summoned in the usual manner and he hadn't experienced the normal pain that went with it, meaning that perhaps, he wasn't subject to her wishes. His stomach twisted again as hunger reminded him of his immediate weakness. His existence in the physical world over the past several thousand years had been only a few months of servitude scattered over dozens of centuries. He had experienced few joys in that time and a home-cooked meal was one he intended to enjoy to the fullest, whatever the cost that followed it.

He sat at the table, staring down at the the large dish of chicken and broth teeming with carrots, peas and potatoes. Slowly, he took a slice of bread from the loaf and dipped it into the broth, letting it soak up the juices. The Gargoyle then stuffed the bread into his mouth, savoring the flavors as the settled on his tongue. He simply sat there, enjoyed the different flavors of broth and vegetable mingle with each other before he swallowed.

He knew humans saw him as more monster than not and he refused to give this woman and the Princess the satisfaction of seeing him give into his ravenous hunger. The Gargoyle willed his actions to be slow and precise as he used the crust of the bread to scoop more of the soup and bring it to his mouth. The bread held a hint of sweetness in every bite and the Gargoyle wondered if the witch somehow had enchanted it.

"I forgot a spoon, I'm sorry." Ruth realized as she scoured the drawers to find a small wooden spoon that she placed beside him. "That might help."

The Gargoyle said nothing, but nodded one in acknowledgment, using the spoon to bring each mouthful of deliciousness closer to his stomach. _The witch can truly cook_, he thought.

Crystal hovered nearby in mid-air, curiously watching the beast slurp his soup. Ruby said nothing, but took a bowl and filled it with soup from the cauldron. After finding a second spoon, she sat at the other side of the table across from the Gargoyle and began eating.

"You don't sound European," the witch said.

"I am not European, I am a Gargoyle."

"No, I mean, how you speak," she amended. "You don't sound as if you're from Europe."

"No, this is not my home," the Gargoyle answered, taking another slice of bread from the loaf and dipping it into his broth.

"Where are you from?"

"Does it matter?" he scoffed. "Are you commanding me to tell you?"

"Yes, it matters," she said. "No, I'm not commanding you to tell me, but I am curious. I'm asking you where you're from."

The Gargoyle didn't feel that pain that normally forced him to comply to his summoner's requests. However, he felt his own will in complete control and he decided to indulge it. He looked at the ruby-haired witch staring at him with intense curiosity and the innocence of a small child. Whatever enchantment she had worked to compelled him, it was working.

"I am from Amor," he said with a full mouth before taking his bowl in two large hands and bringing to his mouth. He saw her brows furrow in question. "In the area of where Syria now exists."

"I see," Ruby commented, drinking water from a plain wooden goblet. She took a long sip, slowly setting it down before she returned her attention to him. The Gargoyle knew she wanted more information and it amused him that she went to the trouble of talking to him at all instead of using him to satisfy whatever desires she had. "Do you have any knowledge of the modern world?"

"Some. I was summoned once shortly after your first World War by one of your kind who wanted me to steal an ancient treasure from an archeological site," the Gargoyle saw Ruby's questioning look. "I have not always been on Avalon, only since Oberon returned the bottle here a few decades prior."

A silence fell between him as a nagging question formed in the back of his mind. "How long have I been in the bottle?"

He watched as her brow crinkled, knowing she mentally calculated how many years, maybe centuries, had passed since his last summoning. "About a hundred years, I think. How long have you been in the bottle?"

"I have been a slave to that bottle nearly five thousand years."

Ruby's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. The Gargoyle watched her face start with shock then reveal the pity she felt. A slow growl escaped him when he realized that she pitied him. He wanted her anger, desire, even her disgust for him. The last thing he wanted from the witch was her grief for his circumstances.

"Save your pity, witch," he growled. "You summoned me. Tell me what you want and I will do it."

"It's not pity I'm feeling," she corrected him. "What is your name?"

"It has been so long that I've forgotten," the Gargoyle said without emotion. She was sly, this witch. Instead of charming him with magic, she plied him with food and drink while she beguiled him with false compassion. Then he heard his stomach growl and he grimaced at his weakness. He decided to play along with the ruse. "It has been a very long time since anyone has asked me that question. Do you have more bread?"

Ruby saw that the loaf was no gone and she knew that had been the last of it. She shook her head and shrugged. "Sorry, that's all there was."

"Not to worry," Crystal's eyes twinkled with glee. "This is better than what I've seen in decades. This one's on me."

Two hot, fresh loaves appeared on the the table along with a tub of creamy, fresh butter along with with a platter of fresh fruit. The Gargoyle growled in appreciation as his talons reached for a ripe fruit, letting his fangs sink into the juicy, tangy fruit. He let the sweetness flow in his mouth, closing his eyes and remembering the days of his childhood of cool desert nights, a full moon and a platter of fruit waiting for him after a typical night patrol. "The last time I enjoyed a mango like this was when the traders of Gujarat brought them as trade for granite and salt from the Amorite mines."

"Amorite?" Ruby nearly chocked on her water. She had read her Bible many times, being a practitioner from a long line of Powwow, Granny Magic and Southern Folk witches where the Bible was key to many of her spells. "You're joking, right?"

"No, witch. I am as old as the mountain stone," the Gargoyle chuckled darkly. He filled his tankard with mead and drank long from it before continuing his tale.

"Would you tell me your story?" Ruby asked.

"Is that your first task you require of me?" he asked.

"No, it's only a request."

"Since you've asked, I'll tell you my tale," a cynical laugh escaped him. "After I have more bread."

"Deal," the witch pushed one of the loaves near him. "I can wait."

She watched the Gargoyle take the bread and tear a large chunk of it. Slowing tearing a smaller piece from it, he popped it into his mouth and chewed. He appeared to be savoring the flavor as though he hadn't had a good meal in a very long time. She sat there as he took his time with the bread and said nothing as he ate. Finally, when he finished, he took a sip of water.

"My father and mother built an empire in the middle of the desert. They ruled over the city of Amor for a thousand years, bringing art and civilization to world where life meant nothing and slavery was the norm. Slavery was outlawed and human sacrifice was forbidden. Our greatest threat in that day were the followers of Uttaku and our armies vanquished them back to Canaan and Ur. Gargoyles numbered in the thousands and lived in peace alongside humans. It truly was a golden age of hope and prosperity in a very dark, savage time."

"I thought that Gargoyle didn't acknowledge biological ties," she stated.

"It was a different time," he shrugged. "My mother was human."

The witch and the Princess stared at one another, appearing stunned by his revelation.

Ruby remembered the sweet memories of her grandma, Belle, reading to her from the Bible and telling her the stories where they resembled a fairy tale or an action movie rather than religious study. It was hard to believe that the Gargoyle sitting across from her was from the times of Moses or before, having seen biblical history unfurl as he experienced it. "If you had parents, then you had a name."

"Once, my name is Zainuel-Sin," the Gargoyle sighed, thinking back to the last time anyone had called him by his true name, "Son of Ashatsinu and Gesham."

"Zane-you-el Sin," She sound out the ancient name slowly, savoring every vowel. The Gargoyle's green eyes stared intently at her, the invisible heat searing her where she sat. She quickly took another sip before sitting down the goblet. "What does it mean?"

"Moon child," he smiled for the first time in nearly a century. "Now that you have my true name, are you going to use it against me?"

"Zainuel-Sin is a mouthful to say," Ruby reached for the bread, slicing a piece and slathering it butter. "Do you mind if I just call you Zane? By the way, I don't work that kind of magic, binding a being with their true name. I don't work that way."

He glowered at the human then saw the fierce look on Crystal's face. "You are the first to ask my name in over a three thousand years. Why not? You may call me Zane if it amuses you."

"I'm sorry for the cruelty you've suffered because of my father," Crystal said. "But, you're not the only one, so get over it. If we don't hurry, I think Ruby will be next."

"And you are Ruby?" the Gargoyle nodded to the witch sitting across from him. Most were men and women who sought power and made demands, showing cruelty and contempt for those of their own kind. Yet, this woman fed him and treated him with courtesy.

Ruby, named after the jewel, gave him a smile. Her hair was cut in odd angles and was a strange color resembling dark henna and crushed garnets, similar to the color he had seen on Cleopatra.

"Pleasure to meet you, Zane." Ruby offered her hand and he took it, shaking it once firmly.

"What is your story, witch?" Zane asked.

"First thing, please quit calling me 'witch.' It's rude," she met his gaze with determination.

Zane digressed, bowing his briefly. "My apologies, Ruby."

"Hmm," she pondered. "My story? More than I want to discuss, but I'll give you the condensed version. With her mouth still full of the delicious bread Crystal had conjured, she gulped down the last bite and washed it down with another sip of water. "Not much. Mom had me and we lived my grandma, aunts and great-grandma. I went to school, graduated with a degree in Culinary Arts with plans to be a chef. Instead, Mom died and I became a shopkeeper. A few years ago had my son who died when he was hit by a car. I own a shop and meant to buy a coin that I thought I could see at a healthy profit. Instead, I was cosmically screwed and ended up on Avalon."

He tried to fathom the witch's strange speech. Truly, she had loved her family as he had loved his because he heard her voice turn soft and sweet when she mentioned her ancestors and her child. At the end, he heard the catch in her voice and the sniffle that followed. He knew the sound well because he was all too familiar with the sound of a breaking heart.

"May your family rest with the gods and dine at their table," he said softly, his turquoise hand dwarfed hers in a gesture of comfort. It was an impulsive action that came of it's own accord without thought. Whoever this witch might be, she held family close to her heart and that he respected.

Her brows crinkled together in confusion at the strange phrase. Jade eyes met brown and they both looked at Crystal.

"It's his way of saying he's sorry for their loss and that they're in a better place," Crystal explained solemnly. "I'm sorry too, honey. Sometimes, I forget."

"Oh," Ruby whispered, nodding in understanding at the gesture the Gargoyle made to comfort her. She gave a nod to Crystal then the Gargoyle. "Thank you for your kind words."

They finished their meal in silence, the feeling of loss and sadness lingered in the air for them all. Finally, Ruby rose from her seat, taking his empty bowl and hers and washing them in the porcelain basin across the room. Soon, she felt a large hand resting on her shoulder, turning to see the large gargoyle standing beside her. Ruby quirked her head in question and gave him a questioning gaze, but he said nothing as he took the dishes from her and washed them in the basin.

"I didn't ask you to do that," she said.

"I know."

She looked back at Crystal, nodding toward the Gargoyle as if he were insane. Crystal responded with a quiet shrug and mouthing, " I have no clue. Go with it."

Later, they sat at the table in the kitchen all staring at one another.

"You invited me to join you for dinner and I chose to join you, therefore I have not been summoned? You found a way around Oberon's curse?" Zane asked, amazed that the little witch had vexed his old friend-turned-enemy.

"Yes," Ruby explained. "Oberon's spells are affected by iron and I figured I'd just use an iron cork screw to unstop your bottle. The dinner invitation was a way around summoning you because I don't feel comfortable doing that sort of thing."

"A witch afraid of witchcraft," Zane chuckled. "Are you tugging my tale?"

"Sorry, I don't summon. It's dangerous. I stick to the kitchen, the garden, rocks and totems."

"Then, how did you call me out of the bottle?"

"Iron and the promise of a home-cooked dinner,"

"Why aren't you just the perfect little woman?" Crystal scoffed.

"More like Rachel Rae and Martha Stewart," Ruby glowered. "I'll pass on the Carol Brady and the June Cleaver comparisons."

"Who?"

"Never mind," Ruby sighed.

"Command me," Zane growled. "Now."

"Yikes," Ruby cringed. "Hey, Zane, easy."

"I want to know if you hold any power over me."

"Fine, fine!" she said hurriedly. "Um, fill my goblet with water."

Zane paused for a moment, reaching for the wooden goblet sitting in front of her, then stopped. He put both hands down on the surface of the table and simply looked at her. "NO."

Ruby and Crystal looked at each other in amazement as Zane's growl turned into a roar and his eyes gleamed hot-white. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her goblet in front of him. "Zane, would you please fill my goblet with water?"

His eyes flared once again before resuming their jade color. Crossing his arms, he stared down at her for what seemed an eternity before he nodded once, picked up the goblet and walked to the pump for the kitchen well. He drew the water, returning to the table and setting it before the witch. He sat down on the stool, watching the two women as they looked at one another and then back at him. "I chose to draw the water, Ruby. I did nothing against my will and for that I thank you."

"Who-hoo!" Ruby hollered, hugging Crystal in their moment of triumph. They became lost in the moment until they turned to see the Gargoyle, stoic and stern, staring at them.

"You realize that by do this, you will incur Oberon's wrath?" he asked.

"He doesn't know," Crystal whispered, enthusiasm in her voice. "I think this is why he invited Ruby to stay on Avalon. She is able to find ways to find loopholes around his spells and he wants to know why."

"The curse remains intact, Princess. I still feel the urge to do whatever Ruby commands of me, though I have never been able to defy a summoner's will," Zane reminded her. "Tonight is a full moon and in a few weeks, I have to return to that dark realm because of Oberon's curse."

"Maybe not, Zane." Ruby put the dishes away in the cupboards where she found them. "Crystal says you know ways off the island that are immune to Oberon's magic. Every time I've tried, I'll sail away from the island and a few minutes later I'm re-approaching it's shore."

"I've tried teleporting us from the island and I always end up in my chambers," Crystal added. "He knows and I think he's testing her to see how her powers work. Since she's been here, they've grown."

"Only a little," Ruby amended.

"They're growing now. If Oberon finds out that you've been able to find a way around the Gargoyle's curse, who knows what he'll do to you?"

"Zane, I'll be honest. If I get off this island, I can make some changes in the world. Now, I can't promise you anything, but if you help me, I'll do my best to free you from that curse permanently." Ruby offered, putting out her hand. "What do you say?"

He studied the witch and the Princess, rubbing his chin in contemplation. Ruby's offer appeared genuine and that intrigued him. The elf truly appeared devoted to her, an unusual development for one as shallow as a Child of Oberon. In his short time with Ruby, she had treated him with dignity. Still, at what price for these few luxuries? He wondered what worse curse could Oberon cast upon him once he found out. If this little witch had defied Oberon more than once and still lived unscathed to tell the tale, then he refused to stand by and let her become the next victim of his vengeance. He also wanted free of the curse and wasn't a fool to let an opportunity pass. Zane decided it was worth the risk, even if it meant returning to the bottle.

Oberon had granted him immortality with his curse the day that Aurin's tragedy occurred. Now, he had a chance to right the wrong and truly protect and serve rather than be a slave. "Ruby, I will help you escape Avalon and you will, in return, attempt to free me from the curse?"

"Yes."

Then he took her outstretched hand in his large one, his talons gently wrapping around hers. "I know enough of human customs throughout the centuries to know that you 'shake on it.' I accept your offer."

"You know that I can't stay here, now," Crystal tip-toed over to the kitchen and looked down the stone corridor. "Eventually, he'll find out."

"We have to go now," Ruby agreed. "But, I need to get my things from my room."

"Hurry," the Gargoyle urged her.

Crystal offered her a hand. "Ready to get your atoms scrambled?"

"Not really, but do I have a choice?"

"No," Crystal smirked, grabbing her friend's hand. With a flash, they disappeared. In a few heartbeats, another flash appeared in Zane's peripheral vision.

"How do we get out of here?" Ruby asked.

"We swim." Zane said.

"Swim?" Ruby asked. "Right after eating? Are you crazy?"

"Oberon will know soon of my freedom and he will not be pleased," Zane reminded her.

"Lovely," she quipped.

"There are some caverns beneath this castle that extend the length of Avalon, acting a portal to many world, including the other world Annwn. If he still lives, my friend Gwyn ap Nudd, will give us shelter in Annwn."

"Hold your horses, dude!" Ruby stood akimbo before him. "You want me to swim in icy cold water for heaven knows how long? I can barely dog paddle."

"And you know Gwyn is, don't you?' Crystal asked in a small voice. "That is Oberon's brother and they hate each other. If I go there, I'll never be allowed to leave. He is the King of the Unseelie Court. No thanks."

"You and Ruby are under my protection and he will grant us safe passage," Zane assured the nervous elf. "Your father will never think to look for us there."

"I'm not an Olympic swimmer," Ruby interjected. "How the hell am I supposed to breathe underwater?"

"I can't help you there, honey, sorry." Crystal shrugged. "The waters near Glastonbury Tor have iron flowing into them from Chalice Well. My abilities will be weakened and I won't be able to protect us both."

"There has to be another way," Ruby turned to Zane.

"I know of no other," Zane sighed. "Princess, you've know me since Aurin was but a youngling. Have I ever betrayed you or your kind, even after the curse was put upon me?"

"No," she admitted. "You haven't, nor would you. Ruby, he's right. It's the one place where Oberon can't follow."

"I won't make it," Ruby eyes grew wide as she looked at the Gargoyle. "Please find another way."

"You will wrap your arms around my neck and hold your breath. I have enough strength to carry both our weights and that of the princess to get us through the caverns. I can get us there more quickly."

"How do we get to the caverns?" Ruby asked, tucking the iron cork screw into her purse.

"Through the dungeon," Crystal answered. "I can get us that far."

"Then, do it now, Princess." Zane urged. He saw fear possessing Ruby, causing her to tremble. The little witch was clever, but had every reason to be frightened. He felt an unfamiliar sensation fill him, one wanting to protect her with talon and tail. He turned to the young woman who's skepticism was nearly tangible. "I promise you, Ruby, I will keep you safe."

"Right," she drawled.

"A Gargoyle's word is true," he said. "You want me to trust you? Then, trust me."

There was a flash of light followed by a feeling of weightlessness in a warm, white cocoon. Then Ruby's body felt heavy and inert, plunging at great speed into darkness as if riding a zero-gravity roller coaster. A high-pitched ring pinged in her ears before turning into a deafening roar and the nausea that followed caused her stomach to leap into her throat. When she felt solid again, she turned away from the others to keep her dignity while she vomited.

Ruby took a look around to see that they stood on a rickety wooden dock. Water flowed out past them into the mouth of an open cavern that vanished into the darkness. The large turquoise gargoyle looked at her with stoic eyes. "Stand in front of me and put your arms around my neck. Now, breath slowly and deeply."

Ruby debated taking her chance with Oberon, the growing fear inside her mutated to absolute fright. Indecision was her worst enemy and she wanted to run, but some deep instinct told her to trust the blue warrior beside her. He wrapped his talons around her waist and she noticed that that each hand had four talons and a thumb instead of the regular four-talon arrangement. He scooped her into his arms, lifting her with ease and holding her close to his broad chest. She inhaled deeply of Zane's leather and stone scent, afraid of what was to come and needing to get home. Within a few months, her life had turned into something unfamiliar and bizarre, dictating that her only mission was to defy Oberon for no seemingly good reason. Now, a scarred Gargoyle and a defiant fairy princess were her best hopes of getting back to any semblance of a normal life.

"I'm frightened," she whispered into Zane's chest. She took one last breath, inhaling deeply so that it filled her lungs.

"And I will be there to protect you," he answered before he jumped into the icy water. "I will be the air you breathe."

Ruby didn't have time to ask Zane what he meant as he dove into the water with her in his arms. The rush of cold immediately permeated Ruby's jeans and tee-shirt. Knowing that she might not make it through the dive alive haunted her thoughts, but the thought of saving her mother and son prompted her to desperate action. She had an opportunity to change the past and a way and escape Avalon. She wanted it enough to risk her life to do it.

She thought of the garden she had planted with her mother and grandmother and how those same flowers had graced her son's grave a few days after his memorial service. Ruby concentrated on the possibility of seeing her mother alive and healthy, her son smiling and playing as any six-year-old would do. The faint aura surrounding Crystal diminished slightly as they swam further into the darkness. _The iron concentration must be stronger here_.

Strange vignettes filled Ruby's mind, scenes from her favorite movies mingled with memories and after awhile, the water didn't seem as cold. Her chest burned trying to keep hold of the air while her mind wandered. A feeling or disorientation filled her mind as her lungs were about to burst. She struggled in Zane's arms, trying to break free of his hold, but he held her fast. Ruby saw his eyes glow in the darkness with their fiery white light as his head drew closer to hers. Her skin was numb but she saw his mouth cover hers.

She tasted mead, bread and a hint of cinnamon as a burst of air came from his lungs into her mouth. Ruby drew it in deeply and the burning in her chest subsided enough to let her breathe. Clinging tightly to him, she fought her fear and befuddlement and remembered to draw another breath as he gave it to her. Complete blackness surrounded them accept for the bright fire in Zane's eyes and she no longer saw Crystal's aura in the water, but what mattered more to her was the desire to live.

It had been a long three months, Ruby decided, as she thought she'd close her eyes for a moment. The first thing she wanted to do when she got home was fall into a fluffy comforter with soft pillows and sleep for a month. Just for awhile. . .

At that moment, Zane and Ruby broke through the water and she gasped deeply, sucking in every spare molecule of air she around her. Gone was the darkness as he held her tightly to him as they emerged from the caverns just off-shore of an island where bright blooms adorned the trees not far from the shoreline. Unlike the medieval castle on Avalon that graced the landscape, Ruby saw a fine palace in the distance. She looked at Zane once, framing his face in her hands and drinking in his gaze. "Thank you."

She welcomed the blackness that followed.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey To The Otherworld

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Denigoddess2001.

Chapter 3

In his arms, Zane held the little witch. Unconscious and exhausted, Ruby felt lighter than air in his arms. He knew the cold water and lack of air had brought her close to death, making him thank the Powers that she was well. With her paleness and blue lips, he knew his witch quickly needed warmth or illness would take her. He turned to the princess, "Are you well?"

"Other than feeling like a drowned cat, I'm just peachy."

"Then, that will suffice." Zane stroked the wet, curls away from Ruby's tanned brow. "Ruby, however is not as fortunate."

"She needs to get out of those wet clothes and someplace warm and dry," Crystal said.

"Gather some wood and we will start a fire."

"Who died and made you King of Avalon?"

"Do you want her to die of a chill?" Zane retorted, glancing down. "She is mortal while you and are I are immune to infirmity."

"Well," Crystal looked down at Ruby, seeing her ashen pallor grow paler by the moment. "You have a point."

"Then do it."

"Fine," Crystal huffed. She left to walk further down the beach, returning several minutes later with arms full of dry driftwood. She threw it at the Gargoyle's feet as she scowled at him. "There you go, O Great One."

"Do you know how to make a fire?"

"No, and I can't make one happen. I've tried. My powers don't work here."

"A side-effect of the iron-filled waters, no doubt." Zane laid Ruby down in the sand as he gathered the firewood and dropped it into a pit that he had made while Crystal had been scavenging. Rubbing two sticks together, it took him some time before a fire crackled in the pit he had fashioned. Zane drew close to the fire as it reared, hoping to keep Ruby warm while he secured food for the two of them. The Child of Oberon required no sustenance, but he and Ruby had growling stomachs that demanded satisfaction. He looked down at the sleeping woman, then to the elf gathering berries from a nearby gathering of bushes not far from the the fire. Returning with them in held by the fabric of her tunic, she spread it out near the flames.

"I know it's not much," she shrugged. "But, I'm trying to take care of her."

Zane gave a grudging nod of understand. "I know that you care for her in your own way."

"Not just 'in my own way,' Gargoyle," Crystal's eyes seemed to gleam a brighter blue as frosty anger tainted her words. "She is a sister to me. It isn't a blood bond, it's one from the heart. You've known her less than a day and you're already passing judgments about how I feel about her. You don't have the right."

Silence hung between them for several seconds, tension growing as thick as smoke from the roaring fire warming them. Finally, the Gargoyle bowed his head. "You are right, Princess. I ask your forgiveness for my rash judgment."

"Apology accepted," Crystal grumbled. The tension between them eased, but awkwardness took it's place. "Look, I'm not the knuckle-dragging, alpha-male hunter type; that's your department. Why don't you go get us some fish or something? She's going to be cranky when she wakes up without any coffee. You don't want to see Ruby when she is grumpy."

"Agreed," Zane gently shifted his weight, looking for something to cradle Ruby's head so that she didn't have to lie in the damp sand. Crystal rolled her eyes, then knelt beside him.

She held out her arms and took Ruby's still form into them. "Okay, Zane. Go do you hero thing and bring back food. I've got her."

"I will return with plenty," he bowed his head again with grudging regard.

Zane moved away from the beach and more toward the forest only a few hundred yards away from them. He looked for a rock that broke easily into pieces. He found two that he crashed against against each other until several good-sized shards came from the impact. Satisfied with two of the pieces, he inspected the fallen branches around him until he spotted one of good length and nearly equaled him in height. Walking further into the foliage, he found a young sapling that suited his needs. Using the sharp edge of the rock shard, he cut through the slender trunk in one blow, then proceeded stripping the bark from the trunk until he had several long, thing strips of bark moist with sap. Zane's skills as hunter returned to him as he used the sticky strips to tie the triangular rock shard to the good, straight branch and he was pleased with his handiwork. In his hand he held a good spear perfect for the fish he wanted to catch.

Zane heard a rustle in the forest behind him, almost imperceptible but enough to catch his attention. Without a second thought, he looked upward to the trees above him, seeing if the branch above him might hold his weight. The ancient oak nearby had enough golden foliage to conceal him, but it was too far away. The rustling grew louder and Zane knew he wouldn't make it in time to gain the advantage of whoever was coming toward him. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of the environment around him. Sea water, smoke from the fire, moss and earth filled his nostrils. Then, the strong aroma of daffodils wafted between the weaving ribbons of forest and sea. _Better to die fighting than to live in hiding, _Zane thought.

Taking a defensive crouch, he waited. Zane wasn't disappointed because soon he found himself surrounded by several beings astride large dire wolves. He studied the beings each in turn, not able to see past their dark leather armor. One of them alighted from the largest wolf, a gray creature with icy blue eyes that appeared almost white. The figure was head and shoulders shorter than Zane and it's figure was undeniably male with broader shoulders and slender waist. A helmet finely detailed with ornate Celtic flourish concealed the warrior's features from Zane, but two glowing pale blue eyes caught the first rays of moonlight.

The figure nodded once in acknowledgment to the gargoyle. ""A ydych yn ffrind neu elyn?" "

The voice was a rich tenor, commanding and captivating to Zane. He was out of practice with his Welsh, but he recognized it and answered in English. "Friend or foe? That depends upon whether or not your armed."

"Rydym yn arfog," came the answer.

"Armed, then?" Zane asked. "I am definately a friend."

The mysterious warrior removed his helmet revealing silver hair, intricately braided, falling over his warrior shoulders. Snow white skin blended with white locks, framing the angular features of the elf standing only a few feet away from Zane. The elf was regal in appearance with his high brow, slender but hawkish nose and prominent cheekbones. His face narrowed to a cleft chin and strong jaw. He wasn't traditionally handsome, but had a carriage that emanated power and charisma. He strode foward until he stood within arm's reach of the Gargoyle primed for battle. The elf offered his outstretched hand.

"Zainuel-Sin," the elf laughed, clasping Zane's forearm in a strong grasp and pulling him to his feet. "It has been too long."

Zane firmly shook the elf's forearm then clapped him soundly on the back before embracing him. "Gwyn, it is good to see you."

"You finally escaped Oberon's wrath!" The elf king chuckled. "I knew no prison could hold you. How did you do it?"

"Not alone," Zane admitted. "I have a witch and a Child of Oberon to thank for that."

"A Child of Oberon?" One white brow arched in question. "Still mating with the enemy, I see."

"Nay, brother, not willingly and you know that." Zane's eyes glowed, matching the rage of his low growl. "We came here seeking asylum and passage through your realm on the way to mortal realm."

"You brought of the Sidhe here?" Gwyn's smile faded into a thin line of supressed anger. "You dare bring of _them __**here**__?"_

"It was the only way I knew to escape Avalon and I ask your forgiveness, Gwyn. The witch who aided me did not fare well in the passage through the waters separating Avalon from Annwn. She is slipping away by the moment and I think death is near if nothing is done for her."

"Hmm. . ." Gwyn inhaled and exhaled slowly. "You are escaping from Oberon?"

"Each in our own way. The Child of Oberon with us truly is his child. She is his daughter."

"Which one?"

"Crystal."

"Oh, the rebellious one."

"You know of her?" Zane couldn't hide his surprise.

"Crystal has acquired quite the reputation in her travels." Gwyn replied. He turned from Zane, signaling to his troops. "Find the women and bring them to the palace."

"Gwyn?" Zane asked, not sure of his friend's intentions.

"You," Gwyn returned his attention to the turquoise giant looming over him. "shall come with me. I will grant your request for asylum for you and your traveling companions."

One of Gwyn's soldiers provided an additional dire wolf for Zane, then left to lead the party to find the women. As the Gargoyle and the elf king approached the palace, they caught up on what had occurred in their lives over the past several centuries. Upon hearing of Zane's imprisonment in Avalon, Gwyn briefly considered annulling the tenuous treaty between the two realms, but considered better of it when Zane advised him against it. The two traveled through the forest before they reached a deep cavern hidden behind a roaring waterfall.

"Through there?" Zane nodded to the tower of rushing water crashing into the large river below them. "More water? Have you considered building roads?"

"Roads are for those who have not enough imagination to travel, Zainuel-Sin," Gwyn let the dire wolf run at full gallop for a hundred yards before leaping across the steep canyon and through the waterfall. He shook his head in disbelief, the elf held enough power to destroy the world a thousand times over, but preferred an ancient way of living. Before Zane had time to finish his thought, his mount suddenly loped toward the canyon's cliff, inspiring a surprised roar from the Gargoyle. Zane crouched low to the dire wolf's back, digging his talons deep into the wolf's fur. The wolf's body elongated into a lithe silhouette in the moonlight as he crossed the chasm and crashed through the tons of water coursing down the canyon. Zane's pride was further assaulted when he didn't land with the wolf, but went soaring through the air before he landed with a dull thud upon a stone floor. A growl escaped him as he rubbed his tender backside while the dire wolf shook off the excess water from it's fur, showering Zane in a flood of cold water.

"Enjoy the ride, old friend?" the King asked as two of his male servants rushed to assist Zane to his feet.

Zane gave a quick wave of his hand to stop them from coming toward him. "I am not so befuddled that I can not stand unassisted."

The two slight servants, garbed in rich blue velvet, looked uncertainly at one another, then at the menacing Gargoyle and finally to their king.

"Go," Gwyn dismissed them. Taking one final look at the wingless warrior that looked halfway between troll and orc, they quickly left, leaving the two warriors alone in a large foyer.

Zane surveyed his surroundings, noting the differences in architecture between Avalon and Annwn. While Avalon consisted of square granite stones and angular wood constructs, Annwn craftsmanship sported polished marble, domed ceilings and rounded edges. The colors of Avalon were muted grays, greens and browns while Annwn's hues were stark contrasts of black and white with hints of blue and red. Avalon reflected the ancient ways of medieval life that Oberon appreciated, but Annwn had a timelessness with it's geometric designs and flowing flourishes adorning every piece of architecture.

"How are Ruby and the Princess?" Zane asked, aware of his talons clicking against the black marble corridors as he walked with Gwyn.

"The chills from the waters seeped deeply into her bones," Gwyn's tenor echoed off the polished marble walls as they walked. "Our best healers have taken your witch to the hot springs beneath the palace, applying healing stones to draw out the chill. She is familiar with the brighter sight of death, that one."

"One do you mean?"

"Her soul is scarred with death and we nearly lost her for her lack of fight," Gwyn explained. "She kept whispering a word not familiar to us. The witch cried out 'Jace' several times."

"I am not familiar with the name," Zane admitted. "I do not know what she meant."

"She is in one of the bedchambers, recovering from your little adventure. However, the hellcat you call a princess insisted on accompanying her. Not even upon threat of imprisonment did she relent and remained steadfast at the human's side."

"They share a strong bond," Zane admitted. "The Princess isn't the only one to suffer Oberon's wrath. He changed her into a kellas cat for her transgressions and banished her to the mortal world without her powers. She fell into circumstances that compromised her and that human saved her life."

"A life-debt to a human, how humiliating for her, I'm sure." Gwyn chuckled.

"Just the opposite, friend. The Princess learned humility from her experience and sees her human as a sister." Zane and Gwyn walked before they stopped in front of two tall golden doors, rounded and circular as the other constructs within the palace. "I admire that in the Princess. She has changed since I last knew her a thousand years ago."

"You tupped her a thousand years ago, did you not?" Gwyn gave him a faint smile.

"I did," Zane smirked. "Crystal is a true hellcat in all regards. Not all the scars on my back are from my wings being rended from my back."

"Do you want the Princess still?"

"Not for all the gold in Avalon," Zane said in a dark, low voice. "I'd sooner return to the glass bottle where her father imprisoned me."

"What of the witch?"

"I only wanted what she promised: her best attempt to permanently free me from Oberon's curse."

"Then, here you will find her," Gwyn motioned to the door. "In there."

"Thank you, again, for your hospitality, old friend. I think that we fared better for it." Zane nodded his thanks before entering the chamber.

He saw Ruby sitting upright in the circular bed, covered in rose satin sheet and surrounded by gold and silver pillows. A tray sat in front of her of steaming broth and a plate of fresh fruit sat beside it, both untouched. He sat on the edge of the bed, peering at the food and then at her. "You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry, Blue."

"You need to regain your strength."

"I'm not hungry," she repeated, looking away from him. "How are you?"

"I am well, Ruby."

"You can use contractions, you know. It's not a sin."

"Contractions?" he asked, not understanding the word.

"You can say I'm, don't, can't, won't, hadn't. . . you know, contractions." Ruby laughed. "You sound like a Shakespearean actor when you speak.

"I know of these contractions and I use them when I please," he chuckled. "They are not how I learned to speak. You must remember, Ruby, my first languages are Draconic, Akkadian and Aramaic."

"Do you speak any other languages?"

"Several," he said proudly. "In 5,000 years of my existence and several dozen master, I've learned Hebrew, Persian, Egyptian, Arabic, Latin, Greek, Gaelic and a few more."

"Gee, don't brag about it," Ruby laughed. "Your a walking archive of knowledge."

"Some might say," his cheeks stained a deeper shade of teal.

"Who knew?" Ruby smiled. "Gargoyles blush."

"We are not so different from humans in some ways," Zane admitted. "You did well in evading the subject of you not eating."

"I was curious and the thought crossed my mind, so I thought I'd ask. I'll make you a deal, Zane. If you stay here and answer my questions, I'll eat everything on my tray. Deal?"

"Deal?" he asked. "Is that the same as shaking on it."

"Same," she replied, picking up her spoon and stirring the steaming broth filled with vegetables.

Zane offered his large hand to her. "Shake on it?"

She put her small hand in his, giving it a firm shake. "Deal."

She took a spoonful of broth, blowing on it to cool it. Ruby sipped the broth, closing her eyes to revel in the taste. She reached to the ornate marble table beside the bed for her glasses. "There, now I can see."

"Ask away, curious little witch."

"Do you miss your clan?"

"I miss my clan and my family," Zane said. "Unlike most Gargoyles, I grew up in two worlds. I had the love of my mother and siblings while having the closeness of clan that my father's clan gave me."

"Do you have any children?" Ruby asked, swallowing before dipping her spoon into the broth.

"None alive," he sighed. "They perished long ago returning to the stone from which held their eggs."

"Did you have a Gargoyle mate?"

"Long ago." Zane's mind filled with sharp images of his beloved Unani. Her crimson wings unfurled as she glided with him upon the warm wind currents of the desert. A sharp pain wrapped around his heart and squeezed until tears gathered in his eyes. "Now, I ask."

"That wasn't part of the deal," Ruby argued, setting down her spoon.

"Eat." Zane commanded. "You may ask more questions later. Now, I ask them for some time."

"Okay, fair enough." Ruby sat down her spoon and took a sip of water from a slender silver goblet sitting on her tray.

"What is Jace?"

The silver goblet slipped from her grasp onto the marble tray. Metal against stone clattered, echoing off the marble walls of her bedchamber. "How do you know about him?"

"Was he your son?"

"He was," she sniffed. "He was the light of my world."

"How do you say it? I am sorry for your loss," Zane said softly.

"How do you say it?" she retorted. "He dines at the table of the gods."

"Yes . . ." his deep voice replied.

Zane watched Ruby's shaking hand, pick up the toppled goblet and set it upright. Her hand went to her eyes, rubbing them as if she were in pain. "I'm alone, Zane. Without him, I'm lost. Crystal is the closest thing I have to family and now, who knows where she is?"

"From what Gwyn said, she refused to leave your side."

"Then, why isn't she here?"

"I am here," a voice spoke above them as a show of golden mist spiraled downward from the domed ceiling adorned with flourishes of silver flowers. "I was trying to give you some alone time so you could rest. Then, you two decided to get mopey with the 'I-lost-my-family" revelations. I thought I left all the melodrama back on Avalon."

"You have never lost someone you loved," Zane started.

"Stop right there, you overgrown golem! My Puck and I can't be together without it endangering his life, so get over yourself." Crystal materialized beside the Gargoyle. She scowled at the Gargoyle before sitting down beside him. "Ruby, you've got to pull it together. We're stuck several years in the past in a place where they want my head on a pole because I'm Oberon's daughter. I'd rather take my chances in the mortal world. At least there, I have my powers. Here? I have none."

Ruby pushed her tray away. "I'm not hungry. Everyone, just go. I want to be by myself."

Crystal pushed the tray toward her. "Oh, no you don't. You're going to keep your promise to the big blue gorilla and eat every last drop of that broth."

"You're not my mother and you're not my God, so where the hell do you get telling me what to do?" Ruby pushed the tray away from her.

Crystal sighed. "You know what? You're right. I'm not your mother and I'm not your God, but if I leave and let you get all cozy with Babe the blue ox, will you eat something?"

"Crystal, you need respite to recover your energies," Zane's deep voice sounded kind to Ruby's ears. "Do you still love gardens?"

Light blue eyes met vivid green. Ruby watched the silent moment shared between the two and it reminded her of a moment only shared by two people very close to one another. Her eyes glanced back and forth between Zane and Crystal, the intimacy of the question lingering between them like a bittersweet memory. "You know I do."

"The palace gardens here are filled with beauty and wonder beyond your wildest dreams," Zane said. "I will care for Ruby while you find the peace you need."

"Sounds like a plan because I need to recharge. My powers are returning but I need a serious dose of nature." Crystal's body became a swirl of golden mist and wafted through an open wind. Her voice echoed off the chamber walls. "And, Ruby? Eat something."

After she left, she looked to Zane who silently looked at the broth and then back to her. He nodded. Ruby knew what he wanted as she picked up the spoon and resumed sipping the delicious broth that warmed her cold body.

"Now, to our deal," Zane's voice held a note of cheer she hadn't heard before from him. "What comes next?"

"I suppose we find a way back to the real world," Ruby mused. "I've never traveled to other dimension, but some of my family has. If King Gwyn doesn't mind, I'd like to have a look around here before we leave. Who knows when we'll get back?"

"Always curious and wanting to explore," Zane replied. "I learn new things about you every moment."

She stared down at her broth. "It's delicious? You should try it."

"No, I think not." he held up his hand to stop her. "You need it."

"Have you had anything to eat since we took our big swim?"

His stomach grumbled it's answer before he had a chance to reply.

"I didn't think so," Ruby smirked. She held up the silver spoon. "Humor me, at least try a taste."

He gave her a skeptical glance. "I can find food elsewhere, witch."

"Please don't call me that," she said in a low voice. "My name is Ruby."

"Ruby. . ." saying her name, it had a magic of it's own that impaired his better judgment.

"Try a taste, just one. You'll like it."

"If you promise to eat the rest," he said, leaning forward.

"I always keep my promises," she replied, lifting the spoon to his mouth and feeding him a taste of the magical broth. Zane closed his eyes, tasting the blend of carrots, onions and a hint of sea salt. Now, he wanted an entire cauldron of it for himself. He closed his eyes, reveling in the flavor that only Elvin cooking possessed. He felt an unfamiliar warmth against his horned brow, his eyes opened to Ruby's eyes also closed as his brow rested against hers. Between the taste of the broth, the scent of vanilla that lingered around her and the warmth of her skin, Zane knew he was lost. Against his better judgment, he found one of his talons wrapping itself in a curly tendril of burgundy hair, gently tugging at it. He watch it stretch to it's entire length before springing back to it's original shape. A low growl more akin to a purr escaped him.

"Good, isn't it?" Ruby asked, breaking the moment between them.

"Perfect," he murmured, reveling in the sweetness of the moment.

"Crystal told me that if I ring the bell on the end table, that a servant will come running," Ruby drew away from him, seemingly unaware of the intimacy they had shared. "And truth be told, I am somehow now famished. I can't wait to see what they have for dessert."

He leaned away from her, the moment lost by her breaking of that magical spell that had enraptured him for a moment. "Yes, I am sure that you . . .you're hungry."

Ringing the bell cut away the last few tendrils of that perfect moment and an Elvin maiden entered the room. "How may I be of service, milady?"

"Could I have another goblet of water, please? I accidentally spilled mine," she motioned to the set spot on the bed cover. "And could we get a very large bowl of broth for Zane? Whatever this is, it's delicious."

"Of course," the girl said.

"Can I also get the recipe?"

"I'll have the cook write it up for you," the girl promised. "Do you read Elvin?"

"No," Ruby sadly shook her head. "I don't."

"But, I do." Zane reminded her. He looked at the servant. "Bring her the recipe along with papyrus and a quill. I will translate it into English for her."

"At once!" the girl hurried from the room.

A few hours later after supping on the wonderful broth and delicious fruit grown in the Elvin orchards, Ruby was finally ready for sleep. She invited Zane to join her and, surprisingly, he did. Awkwardly, at first, he remained stiff at her side until she scooted over and told him to join her that she wouldn't bite. He told her that he though it inappropriate for them to be so familiar with one another.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Besides, I'm human and your a Gargoyle. Your virtue is safe with me."

"Ruby," he scoffed. "I've tupped over a thousand beings in as many years. I have no virtue."

"So, you've been around the block a few times," she shrugged. "I don't look at you that way, but . . ."

"You are afraid?" he finished her statement for her.

"Not afraid," she amended. "Lonely. Somehow, just being around you makes me feel safe. I've been alone for a very long time and something about you makes me feel like I'm not alone."

"Ruby," he started, his low voice rougher than usual. "That is the compulsion of Oberon's curse that draws you to me, nothing more."

"I'm not into inter-species fucking, Blue." Ruby said bluntly. "You're not my type, okay? I like my men human, thank you very much. Look, sorry I asked. I don't know what I was thinking. Just chalk it up to a human moment and forget it."

"Your crudity is unnecessary, Ruby. You have no desire for Gargoyle flesh and for that, I am grateful," he huffed. Zane felt strangely insulted by her stinging words that she thought him not good enough to be in her bed. Now, a part of him rebelled and wanted to see if he could change her mind. Another part marveled that she wanted him there because she felt protected in his presence. Weighing the two options, he opted for the latter because any other option meant only pain. "I am accustomed to being commanded to entertain others with my body."

"I'll never treat you like something to be used and thrown away," Ruby sat up, pushing the empty tray aside. "Look, we've only know each other for, what, two days?"

"Yes."

"But, I feel like there is the start of a good friendship between us," Ruby started. "Yeah, I know I need your help and you need mine, but we click."

"Click?" Zane asked, not understanding her use of the word.

"We get along well," she explained. "I haven't had a friend in a long time where I felt as comfortable as I do with you. There's Crystal, of course, but she doesn't make me feel safe or appreciated. Not like you do."

He looked down at the little human with her unkempt curls in her rose colored nightgown. In the span of two days she had freed him, freed him and brought from him confessions of a life long lost. Maybe there was truth to what she said. Zane certainly hadn't expected the touching of brows as they had experience, the Gargoyle equivalent to a long, deep kiss. Ruby didn't recognize the significance of what passed between them and he decided not to tell her. Yet, it had felt natural and true. He wanted to learn more about the little witch that defied a Child of Oberon and claimed one as a friend.

"I have not had a friend other than Gwyn in a long time," he admitted. "I think I would like to fine one in you."

"Good," Ruby grinned. "Right now, we both need one."

"Agreed," Zane climbed onto the bed beside her, creaking with 750 pounds of extra weight . He lay on his back where the satin sheets tickled that extremely sensitive spot where his wings once had been. If an Elvin wench had gripped him in his nether regions, it would have felt no less wonderful. He ignored the sensation, lying on his back a few feet from Ruby in the large bed. She turned toward him, her eyelids looked heavy as she looked at him.

"Thanks, I'll sleep easy tonight," she murmured.

"Good night, little witch." Zane whispered, watching her drift off to sleep. Since Oberon's curse didn't allow him to turn to stone, he knew that he needed sleep to be ready for the next day. The adventure that awaited them required that he and Ruby be ready for whatever the Powers brought their way.

The next morning, Zane awoke to feel the warmth of the morning sun streaming through the tall window onto his skin. It's warmth felt good as it covered him from head to talon. The sweet scent of vanilla lingered on the sheets and he wrapped his arms around her to draw her closer.

Draw her closer?

His brow ridge rose when he looked down to see a sleeping Ruby snuggled against him with her head lying on his chest. Zane felt her leg hitched around his hip and her thigh brush across a sensitive part of his anatomy that was already like granite from her closeness. He stiffened as he heard a small moan come from her when she felt him against her. Carefully, he pushed her leg off him and slowly removed himself from their entanglement. While Ruby had no desire for a Gargoyle's body, Zane couldn't say the same about the little witch in the bed beside him. Quietly, he rose from the bed and leapt to the window without disturbing Ruby, deciding that he needed a long swim in the cold river near the palace.

Ruby awoke, finding herself along in the large bed, feeling more rested than she had in years. Her muscles felt relaxed and an overall peace lingered around her. The Elvin servant, Nuelle, returned to the chamber to draw Ruby's bath and lay out her clothes for the day. After enjoying the luxury of a hot bath that smelled like freesia, she dressed in the silk leggings and the long rose kirtle provided for her. Made of a light, metallic cloth that felt silky against her skin, she hoped that she might be allowed to take it back with her to the real world.

"Milady, sit. I will braid your hair," Nuelle urged.

"My hair is a cross between bed springs and a haystack without styling products," Ruby grumbled. "Hey, do you guys have any coffee?"

"Coffee?" Nuelle asked with a blank expression on her face. "What is coffee?"

"Never mind," Ruby replied, knowing it was going to be a long day. She watched the elf work her nimble fingers through wet ringlets, making Ruby's hair submit to Nuelle's will. Within a few minutes, Ruby stared into the mirror admiring the intricate braid that turned her hair into a work of art. "Nuelle, you are amazing. Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Of course," Nuelle replied.

"Do you have anything else to do today?"

"At my lord's command, I am to keep you safe, well and happy."

"Then, you're going to let me braid your hair."

Several hours later, with cramped fingers and aching hands, Ruby looked at the result of Nuelle's tutoring. With the elf's instruction and a small learning incantation on the silver comb, Ruby had duplicated the braid that she wore. She asked to keep the comb as a souvenir and a learning tool to remind her of the lessons learned and her time in Annwn and Nuelle readily agreed.

Crystal and she ate lunch together in the palace garden, marveling over the colorful plants and flowers surrounding them. Pools full of orange and black koi provided a serenity long lacking in Ruby's life that she sorely needed. Crystal seemed more relaxed that she had been since she regained her true form. Ruby secretly wished that life on Avalon had been as peaceful and entertaining. After lunch, she saw the lithe form of the Elvin king approach them with his entourage. Crystal quickly bowed while Ruby drank in the sight that looked more like it belonged in a Lord of the Rings movie.

She stared wide-eyed at the elf who stood only an inch or two taller than her, slender and graceful in his movements. She stared at the exotic portrait he presented with his paper white skin and hair and pale blue eyes staring at her. She noticed the tips of his hair had been dyed royal blue to match his flowing blue garments. She though that his clothing reminded her of something she had seen a Jedi wear in her favorite Star Wars movie. Ruby studied Gwyn from head to toe, watching the heavy blue outer garment drape over the dark brown tunic he wore and how the matching leggings were tucked into his leather boots. All he was missing was a light saber. With those pale features, he reminded her of something much more dark and menacing, barely contained within the constraints of courtly civility.

Ruby didn't know much about court protocol, except that she was only one not bowing. She felt a sharp elbow dig into her side as Crystal huffed through clenched teeth.

She looked around at the others and mimicked their bows as best she could, feeling strange because she bowed to no one. The Unseeing King gave them a dismissive wave, signaling them to resume their natural positions.

"So you are Ruby Brandon, the one who vexed Oberon's magic?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir." Ruby replied, damned if she was going to call anyone 'my lord,' especially an elf.

"How did you do it?"

"Iron and a good recipe," she explained.

"Iron?" His slightly protruding brow rose in surprise. "Oberon was foolish enough to iron on Avalon."

"Exactly," Ruby tried to hide a smile on her face. She felt another elbow in the ribs, compliments of Crystal. This time, Ruby kicked her in the shin. "Sir."

"Nuelle showed me the plait she wears and said that you cast a charm upon the comb you used."

"I did."

"What was the spell, if I may ask?"

"Very simple learning spell, it's just a mnemonic." Ruby explained. "Nothing complicated."

"Tell me, then." Gwyn urged her.

"Yes, Sir." Ruby repeated the rhyme that she earlier composed that morning.

"Learn me now this new task,

teach me now this new braid.

Woven expertly in this hair,

let my fingers make this plait."

"A simple incantation, it is." Gwyn agreed. "Let me see the comb, Lady Ruby."

Ruby reached in the pouch hanging from the slender belt cinching her kirtle.

"Nuelle said I could keep it, but if you want to study the spell, go ahead. It's simple compared to Elvin magic."

"It is a child's magic, but still, well-done."

Ruby didn't know whether it was a condescending statement make toward a lesser being or a sincere compliment. Knowing elves had vengeful natures, she decided not to see Gwyn's, deciding to accept the compliment. "Thank you, Sir."

"We are not immune to iron or silver," he gave her an intent glance. "While you are in Annwn, you do well to remember that."

"Sir, I have nothing against Annwn or it's citizen," Ruby said quickly. "Believe me, I'm grateful for your help."

"Then, you know what is entailed," Gwyn continued.

"Sir, you granted Zane's request, not mine," Ruby saw where the conversation was going. Elves loved to entangle humans in agreements to extend their influence in the human world. "I never asked for any help,but I'm thankful for your assistance."

"Clever girl," he chuckled. "Do well to remember that lesson. It seems you learned much while on Avalon."

"I learned too much," she admitted. "Look, Sir. Can I speak frankly?"

Gwyn ap Nudd paused for a moment, considering her request. It amused him that she dared make such a request that he decided to grant it. While only human, she provided him with mild entertainment. "You may."

"I'm only human and I just want to go home," she began. "I don't have a secret agenda or a bag of tricks up my sleeve. I don't belong here and we both know that. I just want to get back to the human world and resume my life. Will you allow me to leave?"

"Ah, you are homesick."

"Of course," she answered.

"I will do better than that, Lady Ruby," Gwyn motioned her to walk with him into the garden. "You know that my aid doesn't come without a price."

"I know," she said, sighing. "I have nothing to offer."

"You can do it for a favor promised to me," he said. "You have nothing that interests me except that you are able to alter Oberon's magic. My healers have no clue as to why. When they examined you, they found nothing outstanding about you. You are only human and nothing more; no signs of magic in your blood from other realms except for the human magic passed down to you from your ancestors. You have, mysteriously, found a way around the curse set upon Zainuel-Sin by my brother, Oberon. In return for passage to the mortal world, take him with you and my niece as well. Help undo the curse put upon Zainuel-Sin and I will consider the favor repaid."

"I've promised to do my best already to Zane," Ruby shrugged helplessly. "That is all I can do. I can try, but I don't have that kind of that power."

"I think there is more to you than anyone knows," Gwyn told her. "Something within you makes your power grow. It is not from your blood or ancestry, nor is it an enchantment. It is something about your soul."

"What do you mean?"

"How many times have you died, Lady Ruby?" Gwyn asked.

"Died? I've never died."

"You lie."

"No, I don't," she retorted. "Well, the healers said that my heart quit beating while they were working on me, but resuscitated me. Does that count?"

"Oberon and his subjects have no understanding of death as the Unseelie do," Gwyn's voice was cold. "I am well familiar with battle, death and conflict. I am the harbinger of those fallen needing guidance to the Otherworld. You are right in your assumption that you do not belong here, but you have a tie to my realm, the Otherworld, that no other mortal is known to possess. Only those who have died and returned to life have such a bond. I ask you again, how many times have you died?"

"There was one other time," Ruby hung her head, tears flowing freely down her face. "I had picked up my son, Jace, from Tee Ball practice. He was only seven years old. It started raining that night and we were on the way home. A drunk driver came out of nowhere. I tried to swerve out of the way, but she hit us. All I remember was hearing her, the car being out of control, the crunching of metal and then everything went black. I saw my mother, my grandmother and all of my family. I saw Jace and he told me that he was all right and not to worry. I woke up three weeks later and found that he had, he h-had-"

"Died?" Gwyn finished for her.

"Yes," Ruby sobbed. "The doctors told me that I had died on the way to the hospital and was dead on arrival. They spent fifteen minutes on me after I died in the ambulance. Why did Jace have to die and why did I survive? It isn't right."

"Who knows the ways of the Powers, child?' he said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Your son is in a better place and is with your family."

"I didn't see him when I summoned them on Avalon."

"You did not request his presence," he told her. "Crystal told me of what you did to protect against Oberon's wrath and that is no small task. I believe that your death and time spent by your soul between this world and Otherworld exposed you to energies of both. I think that it empowered your soul with energies no mere mortal con possess."

"I don't understand," she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Neither did Oberon and to your benefit," Gwyn said. "Had he known the true source of your magic, he would not have let you live. It is that power that gives you reign over his. If you accept and embrace your gift, there is much you can accomplish in your life. You must be careful not to cross over into the dark arts and use your gifts to command that which isn't meant for you."

"I'm not going to become a necromancer if that's what you mean," she spat. "That's black magic and I don't go near the stuff."

"A wise decision," he said. "When you died, you gathered the energies of both worlds to you like a moth to light. Rather than going into oblivion or the Other side, you reached for your mortal abilities passed down to you, thus empowering your soul so that it a reservoir that channels the magic of the Otherworld as well as the mortal realm."

"I'm not supposed to be alive, am I?" Ruby asked.

"No, I think not, but somehow, you are. I believe Jace traded his life for yours and reset the balance. You were not supposed to die and he was supposed to live. In exchange, you fought for your life to be with your son and drew upon the magics of your ancestors which they gave to you. That is the true source of power that resides within you, making you a formidable adversary should you choose to develop your power. It is an innate part of you now."

"What is it?"

"Some call it Chi, Tama, Soul. You are a bridge not between the souls and the mortal realm, but a carrier of their benevolence because they gifted you with their powers. Learn about it, use it wisely and well." Gwyn stopped along the cobblestone path, his eyes gleamed intently. "Elves have no souls, Lady Ruby. We came from the Aether and so we shall return to it. It fills the holes in your soul and is incorporated into your being. It allows you to polarize most magic and alter it to your will."

"You're saying the Otherworld energy became part of me?"

"Precisely."

"What does that mean?" Ruby wiped away another swell of fresh tears.

"It is a magic rarely practiced by mortals because it draws upon the finite power of it's user. It would kill any other mortal. Given your unique circumstances, this is not your fate. Your mortal magic is strengthened by the faith and will of your mind and the power your soul now holds. It is innate. If you embrace it, you will live a very long life and know much power. If you reject it, you will remain as you are. You have no need to

study spell books when your faith in your own power combined with will makes it manifest. But, you are young and do not know how to become the magic you possess. Thus, you channel it by imbuing objects around you with it. Iron works well for you and, apparently, silver. Until you can move past that, you will need a foci to assist bringing your magic into the world."

"Wow, I think I learned more in five minutes than I have in all my life," Ruby gawked at the pale King standing beside her.

"You are a danger to Oberon and now you know why. You also are the key to his downfall if he should choose to cross the wrong enemy," Gwyn gave her a cold smile. "I have no objection to that."

"So, by figuring out what I can do, you hope to take him down."

"I wish to protect my people," he corrected her. "You also present a danger to myself and my people as well. So, I offer you an olive branch, or I should say a silver branch."

"Silver branch? Do you mean about the ones I've read about in Celtic Mythology?"

"One person's myth is another's reality, Ruby. Do well to remember that."

"Yes, Sir."

"Let me see your comb, Lady Ruby," Gwyn held out his hand. She nodded silently, giving him the comb he requested. He placed one palm over over the other with the comb in between them. He murmured a few words in a language she didn't understand and a soft silver light came between his palms. Closing his eyes, he brought his hands holding the silver comb to his forehead. He then removed one, forming a fist of the other still holding the comb. Gwyn grabbed Ruby's hand, placing it over his as he continued chanting in the lilting tongue.

She felt a flash of heat touch her fingers, but not burn her. It became a warm layer of energy that coursed up her arm until it went into her chest. She felt something warm and metallic around her neck. Looking down, she saw three conjoined spiral within a circle hanging off a chain around her neck. She picked up the pendant that hung just above heart, staring at it. About the size of a quarter, she recognized the symbol as a triskelion. Ruby had seen the symbol before, but shot a questioning glance toward the elf king.

"Each spiral represents your ties to each world: the mortal, the Otherworld, and the Celestial which lies in between. You are all three and all three are you. When you wear this, it is how you shall channel your power."

"And if I don't wear it?" Ruby asked.

"Then, your power will not manifest as easily. Wear this silver branch entwined upon itself as a foci to help direct your faith and will. This is only a tool and a symbol of the Powers' blessings upon you. Use it wisely and well, Lady Ruby."

"How will I learn to use it?"

"I think you already know a moon child who know how these things work."

"Zane," she whispered.

"Yes. Zainuel-Sin." Gwyn agreed. "He is part of your destiny and the one who can teach you what you need to learn. He was a Magi and a warrior long before he was Oberon's plaything."

"Does he know?"

"What you are? What you can do?" Gwyn asked. "No, I think not. I think he sees you only a 'curious little witch' that 'vexes the arrogant Oberon' as he said it."

"I just feel like I got thrown into a high-stake game of poker," she sighed.

"Free Zainuel-Sin from his curse, let him live again. He does not belong in the Otherworld when he has a long life ahead of him. Do this for me and I shall consider this favor repaid."

"How do we get back to the real world?"

"What is real, Ruby? Palaces of marble are as real as towers of glass and steel," he chided her. "I will take you to a place that will be your portal to the mortal realm. By the time Oberon knows you're gone, he will be infuriated and I will take great joy in seeing it. Now, go find your Gargoyle so that we can spend the rest of the day seeing the island."

"Where is he?"

"Find him."

"I don't know where he is?"

"Human, you wear the triskelion! Use it?"

"How?" she asked, frustrated by Gwyn's cryptic answers.

"How do you cast a spell now?" he asked.

"I visualize in my mind what I want, I put the ingredients into it and wait for it to happen."

"Do that now then, use your new charm to find the moon child."

Ruby closed her eyes, bringing into her mind an image of a handsome turquoise gargoyle with flowing black hair. What came to mind instead was a large lake with deep blue waters with Zane's head breaking through the waves as he inhaled air from time to time. In her vision, he certainly enjoyed the water while she had recently grown afraid of it.

"Now," Gwyn whispered over her shoulder into her ear. "Say a rhyme to take yourself to him or bring him to you. Choose your words carefully, witch."

Ruby paused for a moment, considering all that the elf King told her. She focused upon her new companion, saying the words that drew them together.

"I spy with my eyes

Moon child under sunlit skies

I come to you, Zainuel-Sin

to the shore of the lake where you swim."

She found that when she opened her eyes, she no longer stood in the garden with the King of Annwn. Instead, she stood on the shore of the lake where she saw Zane's body darting in the water. Water glistened in his hair and she watched his arms glide with each stroke. He turned on his back, floating in the lake and she saw he wore nothing. Ruby gasped, darting behind a bush to protect his modesty, but compelled to take another look.

What Crystal had said, "Gargoyles are royal and men simply lack," she'd been telling the truth. Ruby giggled.

Zane heard her. He darted beneath the water and stayed under for several moments until he came up for air.

"Ruby, do you think so little of Gargoyle flesh now?"

_Busted_, she thought with a mixture of shame and lust. "A girl can't help but be curious."

"Do you like what you see?"

"I'm not looking," she covered her eyes. "I didn't mean to catch you . . .like this."

"You might join me."

"I might not," she retorted. Stepping out from behind the grove of bushes, she walked to the lake's edge with his sarong in hand. "We have to talk."

"We do," he agreed, walking out of the water with the sun illuminating his turquoise skin.

Ruby fought the urge to sneak another peak, but nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Zane standing behind her, only inches away. She felt his lips against her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. "I gave a thousand masters pleasure but only one you will give it to me if you so choose."

"Uh, no." Ruby shook her head. "Take your damned wrap and put it on."

After a moment, she felt his large talons rest on her shoulders. "You can open your eyes now, shy witch."

She gingerly opened one eye to see that he was clothed. Breathing a sigh of relief, she nodded her approval. "Walk with along the beach?"

"Of course."

She told him all that Gwyn ap Nudd had shared with her. Zane's rare playful mood sobered as he learned of the new revelations she gave him. "Now, we know why I can find a loophole in Oberon's magic. But, I have to ask, how dangerous is it for me to wear this thing?"

"The triskelion? If it were given to you by any other, I'd say throw it into the ocean. If it is from Gwyn, he has his own plans, but he is trustworthy to those whom he calls friend. We have fought together in battle and he always proved a true ally. If he has given you this saying that I can show you what you need to know, then trust in that. He would not betray a thousand years of friendship simply to gain vengeance on Oberon."

"Are you a Magi?' She asked.

"If you mean the English term for wizard, some may say yes." Zane walked beside her. "Gargoyles were often seen as children of the goddess, Skylaris. We learned the ways of Draconic magic and other forms around us. We practiced the healing arts, read the portents from the heavens sought visions of revelations. We imparted our wisdom to the humans so they protected our clans during the day while we protected them from Uttaku's minions during the night."

"Uttaku's minions?" Ruby tilted her head, not understanding what he meant. _Is this what it feels like when I use slang that he doesn't understand?_

"Vampires," he explained.

Ruby's full lips formed a perfect, silent "Oh."

"So, you're a magus?"

"I was a priest in my goddess's temple as was my mother before me."

"Ashatsinu?"

"Yes."

"Can you help learn this so-called Aether Magic so I don't blow myself up?"

"Yes, I can."

"So, does that mean you're my mentor or my familiar?"

"Both and neither."

"Zane, this isn't what I want," Ruby started. "I just want to go home."

"And I long for my freedom," he added. "Have faith in the Powers."

"I don't believe in the Powers. I believe in God."

"From whence the Powers come, Ruby are all one in the same. You have no other gods before Him, but there are others in this realm who come after Him. He and they are the Powers."

"Even your goddess?"

"Even my goddess," Zane answered. "Now, we must make plans to leave here. How do we return to your world?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I think your friend, Gwyn, is going to help get us back home."

"Three days ago, I knew only darkness and pain. I had no hope and no reason for it. Now, I sense that you and I are meant to walk a long path together, Ruby."

"What about Crystal? You two share a history."

"Exactly that: history. Now, we share a friend. You."

"Oh, joy."


	4. Chapter 4: Till Eternity Passes Away

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Denigoddess2001.

Chapter 4

As the day drew to a close, Ruby considered everything she had learned in the past few days. The several months that she had spent on Avalon had been only a prelude to what she had recently experienced. She felt a kinship to Annwn and to it's elf King, Gwyn ap Nudd. While he patronized her like one might a small child, he had treated her with more courtesy and respect in three days than Oberon and his subjects had in three months.

She knew she had to get back to the real world, but she wondered how much time had passed since she had been in the Fae Realms. When she returned to the bedchamber, she found the recipe for the delicious brother painstakingly written in Elvin, then beneath it was the English translation. She wrapped it up and stuffed it into her now dry purse, amazed that none of it's contents had been ruined by the water. She attributed their condition to the mysteries of Elvin magic.

She felt rested and peaceful in Annwn and found that part of her didn't want to leave. A knock at her door took her out of her reverie and she answered it.

"Sir!" Surprised by Gwyn's unannounced appearance, she quickly invited him inside.

"Before dinner, I wanted to speak with you again."

"Of course," she answered.

"You appear well despite the revelations you learned today," he glanced at her with pale blue eyes.

"I'm adapting," she gave him a faint smile. "It's a lot to absorb."

"Indeed," he agreed.

"Sir, I have a few questions."

"And you hope that I have the answers," he finished.

"Yes. May I speak frankly?"

"Do you speak any other way, Lady Ruby?"

"No, not really. Without repercussion?"

"Without repercussion ," he promised. "Ask your questions."

"Do you see me as a pawn or a potential tool to use against Oberon in the future?"

"Not a pawn or tool, but an ally."

"Fair enough," she said. "I appreciate your honesty."

"I appreciate your power."

"Why are you so close with Zane?"

"He saved my life," Gwyn answered. "He and I fought together in the final battle of Amor against Uttaku's minions when they tried to take the city. One stabbed me through the heart with an iron stake and it was Zainuel-Sin who removed it. He was Oberon's adviser and lieutenant and to have him beside me in battle was the same as wielding lightning. No mortal or vampire fought with the ferocity as the Gargoyle did."

"Where do you and I stand?" she asked.

"You are odd, Ruby Brandon." The white elf glanced at her. "You have power, but have no desire for it. Most humans want too much power while you will not embrace it. Why do you deny your destiny?"

"It sounds more like fate, as if I have no choice." she answered. "I decide my life."

"You let fear speak too much for you," his pale eyes gleamed. "Let no one taste it or it will be your undoing."

"Then, I'll cheerfully hide under my rock," she said as she made her own plans. _The Otherworld may have what I need. This Aether Magic may give me what I need to set things right for my mother and my son. You're not the only one with an agenda, Gwyn. Elves have taught me how to have one of my own. "_I promise that fear won't be my prime motivator."

"Good, I find your honesty a good tonic to banish the deceit I have seen and known," he said with a heavy sadness in his voice. "Someday, we may be friends."

"Someday, but now I'm just a potential tool?"

"No, you are a pleasant acquaintance. Zane has told me of your kindness, I consider it kindness done to me and that shall not be forgotten. Wound him and I shall make you rue the day you were born."

"Whoa!" she took a step back. "I can only try to free him from the curse."

"I was speaking of his spirit and his heart, Lady Ruby, not his curse."

"I don't want his heart, but I will treasure his friendship," she told him.

"So you say now," he said grimly. "Let us dine together in the banquet hall. A feast has been prepared in honor of my old friend and I wish to see him off with a full belly and a content disposition."

After a feast in the garden that featured the finest entrees and the best wine, the moon shone above the merriment full and bright in the autumn sky. Dancers flitted across the courtyard with colored scarves gleaming while acrobats performed amazing feast of balance and juggling. The bards played lutes and flutes while percussion pounded a beat that matched the strong cadence of Ruby's heart. She watched the elves and Gargoyle immerse themselves in the feast and drinking, while she scribbled down notes to see how long she had been out of the mortal realm. Base upon the numbers she crunched, five and a half years had passed since she had been in New York. She guessed that it would be about the year 2000 and she had spent too long in the Fae Realms.

"Ruby, live a little!" Crystal whirled by her with one of the handsome elves. "Get out of your funk and move, woman!"

"Not in the mood," she shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're still brooding," Crystal dismissed the male as though he were no more than a servant. "You had one of your great mysteries answered. Come on, that must be a major ego boost. You found out why you can kick Oberon's ass."

"I can't kick his ass, Crystal. I found loopholes. Not the same thing and that doesn't matter to me. I just want to make sure that I can get home."

"I still think you need to release a little tension with a man's extension," Crystal mused. "It does a body good."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Not always, just most of the time."

"Good for you, then."

"Well, I'm going to go have a little fun! Later!" Crystal found another handsome elf to captivate her.

Ruby watched as the pair flitted on air into the darkness. She didn't know what the future held, but the key to changing it lie in the past. She was glad that her friend had found some temporary distraction to take her mind away from her separation from Puck. Yet, Ruby envied her friend because she, at least, had someone she loved who loved her in return.

"Fair lady," a deep voice cut into her reverie. "Would you care to dance?"

"I have two left feet," she looked up to see a tall gargoyle with flowing black hair and jade eyes staring at her.

"And I am without wings and tail, but I think that we shall somehow manage," he offered her his large hand. She looked up at him and saw his fangs glisten in the moonlight, the jewels embedded within them a sign of Gargoyle adornment. They were fire opals no larger than a drop of rain, but one adorned his two canines. Ruby saw that he wore two platinum arm armbands made by the finest Elvin metal smiths. On his forearms, he wore matching bracers that were different from the ones he normally wore. On each ankle was a thinner matching platinum band similar to the ones on his sculpted biceps. In his own way, he looked inhumanly handsome. "Dance with me, little witch."

"Why not?" she mused.

He took her in his arms, turning her about in time with the melody and the beat of the music. The melody livened for several minutes so that at the end of their dance, Ruby was gasping for breath. The musicians paused for a few seconds before breaking into a slow, haunting melody. Zane pulled her closer to him, resting his brow upon hers for a long moment.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice sounding breathy to her own ears.

"Magic," Zane answered as his talons gently stroked her hair. "Live in the moment and know joy. I may have to return to a bottle, but I will never forget this night."

"I hope you never have to go back to that," she said, fear rising in her. "Ever."

"No, feel the now and not what is unknown," he crooked a talon beneath her chin. "Look at me, little witch. Tell me you don't feel something growing between us."

"I don't know," she stammered. "It's probably part of the curse's compulsion to make all your masters attracted to you."

As the music swelled, he pulled her closer to him. The scent of leather and stone filled her senses as he picked up Ruby by the waist, whirling her around multiple times. "I have seen how humans come to one another."

"This is a complication we don't need, Zane." Ruby warned him, pulling out of his grasp and taking several steps back until she felt safe distance between them. "You're a Gargoyle. I'm a human. Our kinds weren't meant to mix."

"If that were true, then my mother and father wouldn't have loved or created me," Zane took her hand and pressed it against his chest. "You seem to forget, I am half-human."

"To me, you're all Gargoyle." Ruby trembled, fighting the impulse to run into his arms or to run away. She just wanted to run. She knew fear was her worst enemy and doubt sat on her shoulders like a heavy burden.

"I may not be human, but I am male. I may have talons instead of fingers and once, a tail, but I have a heart that tells me that we are meant for something more."

"Three days isn't enough time to make that kind of decision," Ruby started. "What do we have in common? Tell me."

"We have both lost loved ones."

"Misery doesn't need more company."

"We share a friend," Zane offered.

"You slept with her. Not exactly helping your cause, Blue."

"We have a rapport that you can't deny."

"You used a contraction!" Ruby noted.

"Do not try to change the subject, little witch." Zane growled, his eyes white.

"You've had too much to drink and need to sleep it off," Ruby shook her head. "You'll think differently in the morning."

"I know what I think now," Zane held out his hand to her. "Will you dance with me this one night, Ruby?"

She sighed. Ruby knew that Zane wouldn't hurt her. She hadn't seen him in battle or when he turned angry, but she knew he would never force the issue if she didn't want it. He had seen her off Avalon and led her to a place that had taught her more about magic that she thought possible. Her breath held as she took Zane's hand. He held it for a moment, gently pulling her closer.

He inhaled deeply of her scent, vanilla and a hint of cinnamon. Staring down into her eyes, he found himself lost in the moment because he was with her. What had happened to see in her in such a different light in such a short amount of time? He considered that it might be the magical ambiance of Avalon or their shared disdain for Oberon, but at the heart of it was the kindness she had shown him since he first appeared from the bottle three days earlier. It was that kindness, over and over, that had broken the granite around his wounded heart.

This little human had been the sunset that had reawakened his soul and the true warrior within. He moved slowly, leaning forward so that she could move away if she chose. Gently framing her face in his large talons he brought his lips to hers in a sweet, lingering kiss. A growl escaped him as a gasp came from Ruby, allowing him to taste her essence. He brought her hand to his heart, letting her feel the strong, steady beat coming from it. Zane heard a soft moan as his tongue tasted her, her flavor igniting a need he hadn't felt in millennia. He felt her pull away, but she touched her brow to his. His breaths came in ragged gasps, his eyes remained closed to regain his balance.

"Blue, are you all right?" Ruby asked.

After a moment, Zane opened his eyes that glowed with white-hot light as he returned her gaze.

"Your heartbeat is pounding. Are you all right."

"It beats because of my need for you," he gasped. He couldn't remember having ever been affected a kiss. He knew that kisses between Gargoyles and Humans weren't encouraged because it nearly always drove the Gargoyle mad while the human usually remained unaffected. His father had told him how the Reckoning, recognizing one's mate, came upon him when he had first kissed Zane's mother. With that somber thought of his parents, it brought his desire within controllable levels.

Ruby looked down, seeing the bulge contoured by the soft white linen of his sarong. The moon hung over them, leaving no doubt in her mind that she he was hard with desire. She felt both elation and worry at that revelation and suddenly, all of the three days events came crashing on her. She needed a quiet place where she had time to think and sort everything out.

"Forgive me, Ruby." Zane said, making no attempt to hide his arousal. Ruby returned her gaze to him, finding that in the moon's light, his cheeks stained dark teal compared to turquoise skin.

She couldn't help but smile, feeling more at ease knowing that he was also unnerved by the chemistry between them. Ruby looked at his dark hair framing his strong features, she reached up to stroke away a stray tendril. She saw Zane's eyes widen and she quickly withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry!"

"Do you know the significance of stroking a Gargoyle's hair, Ruby?"

"I'm getting a good idea," she muttered. _How did I let myself get into this?_

"Touching or stroking hair is the same as the kiss we just shared. The touching of brows is the same. It is an intimate display of something deeply felt and only reserved for one's mate."

She remembered the previous night in her bedchamber when they had shared the broth, touching brow to brow. Zane had expressed a very private, intimate emotion and she had responded in kind without know the full meaning of it. "Zane, I didn't know. Please accept my apology."

"Don't apologize for an innocent mistake," he whispered into her hair as he held her close, doing nothing more.

"I'm not innocent about it now," she trembled in his embrace. "So, I think I need a moment to breath, to think."

"I understand," Zane let her go. She rubbed her forehead as though she had a headache. With hesitation, she slowly raised her hand, letting it hover a few inches from that glorious black mane. He stood there waiting, fighting the urge to tell her to choose him or walk away. He knew this little human had lost as much as he and it left her vulnerable. He remained still as she lingered on the precipice between doubt and desire.

Zane gazed at her, patiently waiting a Gargoyle knows how to wait.

She appreciated his understanding. Gingerly, she brushed back a stray tendril that fell over his cheek. He turned into her palm, feeling her warm skin against his. His growl came out more like a purr. "Paradise."

She felt talons catch her wrist and he pressed his lips at her pulse point. He had yearned for this and never thought to feel this way toward any female -human or gargoyle. It was more than lust or desire, this little witch had touched his soul in such a way that he would never be the same after her.

"I wish I were but a man so that I could take you to den and mate you fiercely and well, Ruby Brandon."

"Take me to den?" she repeated.

"A place that I will have prepared to you when we mate . . .what you refer to as making love."

"I'm not ready for a mate or to make love to anyone. I'm still wrapping my head around the idea that I'm attracted to somebody that's blue and not human."

"This bothers you?" Zane asked gravely, pulling away.

"I'm not ready for this," she admitted, shrugging helplessly. "If I can't break that curse, back in the bottle you go. I can't afford to get emotionally invested in you only to-"

"lose me," he finished for her.

"Exactly."

"I agree," Zane drew out of her embrace. "We need more time."

"If you don't have a hangover, you'll thank me in the morning."

"Perhaps," Zane sighed. He looked back toward the crowd. "Shall we return to the feast?"

"Please, I'd like that."

He had been Oberon's prisoner for millennia. He was also a Gargoyle. Zane knew how to wait. As the walked to the party, he saw that Ruby shivered. "Are you well?"

"I'm a little cold."

"If I had my wings, I would wrap them around you to keep them warm,"

"That's what blankets are for," she mused. "Ce la vie."

The two walked hand in hand back to where the others were gathered. An unusually merry Gwyn met them. "Are you well enough to travel?"

Zane and Ruby looked at each other, she gave Zane a nod. "I need to get back into my regular clothes."

"They are in your chambers," Gwyn informed her. "We will not keep you, Lady Ruby."

She understood that was his polite way of dismissing her. She nodded in understanding and returned to her chambers to get dressed. Walking away, she glanced over her shoulder at the Gargoyle staring after her. Giving him a smile, she touched two fingers to her lips and motioned them toward him. As she walked away, the pale king's expression broke into a broad smile as he clapped the Gargoyle on the back. "Has you by the tail, does she?"

"She does, indeed, old friend." Zane agreed.

"What do you see in her? She is a mortal, her life short compared to yours. Why bother?"

"From what she told me, you informed her this day that her life will be long."

"For a human, yes, but still a human. You are immortal."

"Only if the curse remains intact," Zane reminded him.

"And if she does break it, what then?"

"I don't know what the future holds for us," he answered. "I only know that I wish to pursue a future with her."

"She will be your student if she breaks the curse. Familiar and witch are not meant to know each other that way for it will compromise her learning. Do well to remember that."

"She also has an aversion to any creature not of her own kind," Zane shook his head.

"Perhaps, you have a passing infatuation and nothing more."

"Have you experienced the Reckoning?"

"I have had an inkling. This feeling is not mere lust, Gwyn. It runs deeper than that."

"If you travel to the mortal realm with her, you will find much has changed. The marvels humans have made these past centuries will befuddle you, brother. We need to speak of these things."

For the next several minutes, Gwyn explained how humans had advanced their own magic into things called Science and Technology, explaining how humans had left this world and walked on the moon. He told him of how they accomplished healing with elixirs and potions, using unnatural energies to cure cancer and focused light to perform surgery to remove sickness to to mend wounds. They traveled in metal beasts that lived on Gaea's life force and how it fueled things called engines. He explained how humans now had towers of glass and steel that towered over the Pyramids they had build centuries prior.

"It is a different world than what you know and you will need to know how to survive in it," Gwyn told him. "You will not last long as a Gargoyle for there are those will hunt and persecute you."

"It is worth the risk if she can break the curse."

"If she can break the curse. Oberon knows of her escape from Avalon and searches for her. He will find her."

"Then, I will protect her, Gwyn. I'm not without powers of my own."

"You will lack the abilities you have now and will be a wingless, tailless gargoyle. You will need more than what you possess. I give you what you gave me long ago: life."

"What do you mean?"

He handed him a leather satchel. "Inside, there are papers of identification that will help you move about in the human world. I have had my minions hard at work setting up bank accounts, establishing your identity so that you can move about unhindered both night and day."

"You have again shown your generosity to me," Zane said, humbled by Gwyn's magnanimous gesture. "No words of thanks can express the gratitude-"

"No words are necessary," Gwyn assured him. He reached for his left hand, removing the ring from his middle finger. "This signet ring will place you under my protection, it will also shield you from Oberon's eyes. None in their right mind mess with the Unseelie Court. I have altered its enchantment so that you will be human by day and Gargoyle by night. This will ensure that you remain flesh day and night to keep an eye on your little witch."

"Gwyn, this is more than any debt I can repay."

"This is a gift, accept it for what it is without condition," Gwyn told him. "However, brother, keep an eye on her. She has talents I may have need of later and she knows this. Make sure to keep her alive so that I deal with Oberon if he poses a true threat. While I can best him with an army, I want much to humiliate him slowly, intimately at the hands of a mere human witch. Do not you as well?"

"I want his demise as much as you, but I hesitate put the witch in his way. This world and my curse dampen my perceptions, but were I truly free, I think I would have experienced the Reckoning this night. In the world of men, I know that the curse will be weakened and I will know if she is the one the goddess intended for me."

"I like the words of Sir Walter Scott, a famed poet amongst his people, to express best this entire situation. He said, 'Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive.' The plot thickens. Oberon wants vengeance upon the poor little witch while I intend to make use of her growing power to ensure his demise. You, meanwhile, are halfway in love with her while you are her familiar. The Fates could not have devised a grander comedy, Zainuel-Sin. Then, one can not forget Princess Crystal: the hellion who wants free of her father iron grip, if you will pardon the pun."

"Stop! You vex me with your plots, Gwyn. Do not be so quick to involve this witch in your schemes against your brother. I warn you now, she is clever in her thinking and will undo you with the unexpected. She is still an innocent and not one for the ways of the warring courts." Zane put the ring on his finger.

At first, he felt a warm tingle flow over his body, covering every inch of his thick skin. Soon, he saw Gwyn several feet below him. Zane felt his body turn head over talon as he rotated several feet above the elf King and nausea cause his stomach to jump into his throat. His blood surged in his veins, causing a roar in his ears and the scent of humanity to surround him. Light blinded him as the tingle erupted into pain erupting from every nerve within him, followed by an abrupt crash to the ground. Lying face down on the grass, he gasped for air that had left his lungs. Zane found the strength to push himself up onto his forearms and he glared at his friend. "By the dragon, what have you done to me?"

"What have I done for you, you mean?" Gwyn countered. He helped a weakened Zane to his feet. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

With the way of a hand, a bolt of lightning came from the cloudless sky, striking the ground within a yard of where Zane stood. Gwyn motioned to the mirror, "Look and see, Zane Yulsing. You emigrated to Britain after the death your parents."

"Not entirely untrue," Zane agreed, trying to get used to the dark-complected human with striking green eyes. At least, there was something of himself in the reflection before him. He looked at the man staring back at him. Long black hair cascaded past broad shoulders, strong chiseled features framed his jade eyes. The line of a strong jaw met an equally strong, cleft chin. His shoulders were broad by human standards and his torso sported defined muscles that lead to a narrow waist and long, strapping legs. His human form was noticeably shorter than his usual height and he found that disappointing. With a wave of Gwyn's hand, the painful process of transmutation repeated itself and in the human's place stood the Gargoyle.

"The transformation's pain will lessen with time," Gwyn assured him. "I think that it is a form that your human will appreciate. You work for a human named David Xanatos as an upcoming executive for a company called Xanatos Publishing. You will be heading the Translation department where you will translate and transcribe ancient Gargoyle and human writings into English. However, to help you transition both to the temporal and cultural changes, you and your little witch will be spending some time in New York with the Xanatos family, learning about modern life from a clan of Gargoyles who protect the city."

"Is it near Nebraska?"

"It is in the same realm," Gwyn answered. "You will be as much a Gargoyle out of castle as the clan themselves were when they first awakened after a thousand year sleep. The will help you acclimate to the world and help you learn how to best protect your human. The salary you make will help pay for your way in that world. Ask Ruby to assist you in these matters, she is fairly good in handling matters of commerce."

"She has agreed to this?" Zane asked.

"Agreed to what?" Ruby asked as she approached them. Zane cast his eyes upon her form. Gone was the metallic rose kirtle and silk leggings she had worn earlier in the day. Instead, she wore her signature white tee shirt and faded blue jeans. He missed how the kirtle had emphasized her feminine form. Dressed in the cloth leggings she favored, he appreciated the shapeliness of her limbs.

"I seek your counsel in making my way in your world," Zane answered, casting a warning glance toward Gwyn who gave a subtle nod and remained silent. "Where is the Princess?"

"Right here," she said. Stepping into the intimate circle, her white hair looked disheveled and her clothing wrinkled.

"Did you have fun?" Ruby smirked.

"More than you did," she winked.

The two males looked at each other with astonishment at the double entendre shared between the two women. Crystal looked at them. "Oh, please, gentlemen! Can't a princess have a spot of fun while on holiday?"

A brief awkward silence filled the air before Ruby cleared her throat. "Is it time?"

Zane held his hand out to her and she took it. He drew her close, looking into her eyes. "Are you ready."

"I'm ready to go home, Zane."

"I can get you back to the mortal world, but with Oberon looking for you. It is best you hide in plain sight. I am send you to New York where you will have the finest human forces and Gargoyle clan to look after you."

"New York isn't home!" Ruby protested. "Lincoln, Nebraska is home. He'll find me in New York."

"No, Ruby, he will not," Gwyn's sinister demeanor immediately silenced her. "You will be under my protection as you learn to use your powers. The last place he will look for you will be within plain sight. My allies in New York will see to your and Zainuel's well-being. There, you will remain until Zainuel-Sin learns the ways of your world and can better protect you. That is my final world. Gwyn ap Nudd has spoken."

_Yeah, spoken like an arrogant elf, _she thought_. _

The mirror stood taller the Gwyn by half a foot in it's ornate silver frame. It's glass refracted the moon's light into beams of light illuminating the princess, the witch and the Gargoyle. Crystal stood next to Zane, entwining her arm in his. "I'm coming along for the ride. New York is my kind of town."

"You'll be able to see Puck," Ruby said with a smile.

"I know." Crystal made no attempt to hide the joy in her voice.

"Did you and your elf do the deed?" Ruby asked.

"No! We danced non-stop and that's all."

"Good to know," Ruby said, somewhat relieved. She looked at Gwyn. "Thank you, Sir. We're ready."

"Isle of towers, glass and stone,  
is where for a time you will call home.  
Still so far and now quite close, go you now to Xanatos  
Ruby red, granite stone, and Child of Oberon  
From Annwn Isle now begone!"

Ribbons of moonlight enveloped the trio, slowly drawing them into the mirror. Ruby held on tightly to her blue Gargoyle as they passed through the mirror. For a moment, they were surrounded by the whiteness of the matter between worlds and she saw black specks in the distance sparkling, reminding of her of black stars. Silence surrounded them in the void as they passed from the Otherworld into the mortal realm. The three tumbled through the mirror into a pile of limb on hard, cool stone and rolled a few times before coming to a halt. Shaking off the disorientation from her unusual trek, she immediately looked to her companions.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but the big blue Gorilla took a rather rough spill." Crystal motioned toward the Gargoyle a few feet away from them.

"Zane!" Ruby exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet and rushed to his side. "Are you all right?"

"I will be fine once I regain my senses," he mumble. Ruby helped him sit upright.

"Slowly, Blue. There's no rush," she saw a trickle of red streaming from his forehead and down his cheek. "We need to get you to a doctor."

"Dock-tore?" he said, still disoriented from his head impacting with castle stone.

"Healer," she said quickly. She looked around and saw the spiral of the Empire State Building.

"I've got this," Crystal said. Kneeling over Zane, she pressed a thumb to the cut and whispered a few words in her native language. A small gleam coursed along the laceration, bursting into a small beam of gold before fading into nothing. "There, all better now."

Ruby watched as the cut lightened and vanished before her eyes. His green eyes found hers and his hand cupped her face. She shook her head, smile as she brought her brow to his, reveling in the fact she was closer to home and he was at her side. Life seemed much brighter now that she was closer to home and she turned her eyes westward to see the sun sinking behind the Manhattan skyline. She also noticed the winged silhouettes lining the opposite wall of the castle.

A mechanical sound came from her left and Ruby turned in its direction to see a familiar figure standing in the elevator doorway. She watched pale blue eyes behind glasses widen as they looked first at Ruby, then Zane before staring at Crystal. Owen Burnett forgot his famed comportment in that instant, running toward the Princess and she to him. The met midway, their lips meeting in a series of lingering kisses. Ruby grinned. "Go get him, Crystal."

She heard a familiar rending of granite and the roars that followed. Ruby watched several stone gargoyles cast of their stone skin, roar and stretch as they welcomed the night. The gargoyles turned toward the interior of the castle roof, surprised by the interlopers staring back at them. Ruby scanned their faces, looking for the most familiar gargoyle.

"Lass," Hudson's voice greeted her. "I see you've made your way back to us."

"About time, too." she agreed. "Hudson, what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday."

"What month, day and year?" Ruby asked urgently.

"It's October 10th, 2000."

"Three years," she gasped. Ruby realized that her calculations had been off by about one year, which meant that she still had time to save her mother. She remembered the cold wintery day in December that year her mother had been laid to rest in frozen ground and now she had a chance to prevent it. If she warned her mother in time, she knew she could save her. "Do you have a telephone?"

"Nay, lass, I don't. However, I believe that Owen carries one on him," Hudson motioned to the blonde still sharing sweet kisses with his beloved.

Ruby sprinted across the caste roof and urgently tugged on his sleeve. "Guys, I hate to interrupt your reunion, but I have to use your phone."

"Ms. Brandon, contain yourself."

"Please, Owen!" she begged. "My mother will die today of a heart attack if she doesn't take her medication. What time is it?"

He flicked his wrist, looking at the expensive timepiece. "It's 6:25 PM Eastern Standard Time."

"It's not 6 PM yet in Nebraska. They're an hour behind you. Whoo-hoo! Please, let me use your phone." Ruby pressed. "Please. . ."

"All right, Ms. Brandon," he reached to his waist, pulling the rather large flip phone from his waist. "Please be careful, it's a prototype."

"In my day, this is an antique!" Ruby squealed happily, flipping it open. Carefully, she punched in her mother's phone number and she heard the familiar rings.

One. . . two. . . three. . .

"Hello?" A familiar voice spoke on the other end of the line. Tears welled up in Ruby's eyes at the sound of her mother's cheery greeting.

"Mom? Uh, hi. Just me," Ruby fell into the old pattern of how she talked with her mom. "How are you?"

"Where are you?" Her mom asked. It's almost time for dinner and we're supposed to get together that night.

"Finishing up some homework," she lied, remembering that fateful night when she didn't make it to their weekly dinner on time and found her mother unconscious on the floor. Within three hours, her mother's time of death would be announced to her by a doctor delivering the grave news. "Mom, I love you and I'll be late, but I'll be there."

"I know," Mom said. "Hey, I made your favorite fried chicken."

"You know how I love that," Ruby tried to hide the sob in her voice.

"Honey, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Mom, don't forget to take your heart medication. Would you do me a favor and take it now while we're on the phone?"

"I don't have to take it until six o' clock."

"Please, just do it for me!" Ruby heard desperation in her voice, but she didn't care. "Do it now."

"Oh, all right. Hang on a minute while I set down the phone," Ruby heard her mother put the receiver down on the white laminate kitchen counter. She almost smelled the appetizing aroma of fried chicken wafting through the phone lines. Seconds passed by and turned into a minute, then two. She heard a clatter on the other end. "Mom? Mom? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here, honey," her mother gently reassured her. "Are you happy now? I took my medicine."

"Oh, thank God!" Ruby blinked rapidly to hold back the stream of joyous tears. "I'll be over there by seven."

"I'll keep a plate warm for you. Honey, are you all right? You sound like you're crying."

"Stubbed my toe on the sofa, Mom." Ruby said. "It hurts."

"Well, be careful, Ruby. I don't need you tripping and breaking your leg."

"I'd run all the way to your house on them for your fried chicken."

"Bring over your homework and we'll have more time," her mother said. "I miss you."

"I miss you, Mom." Ruby sniffed. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." The line went dead.

Ruby called an operator immediately after her conversation. A professional voice came on the line, "What city and state, please?"

"Lincoln, Nebraska. I'd like Ruby Weaver's telephone number."

"That is 402. . ." the operator rattled off the number.

"Thanks!" Ruby hurriedly ended the called and dialed the number given. The line rang several times until her own voice greeted her on the line.

"Hello?"

"Ruby Brandon?"

"Yes?" the voice warily replied. "If you're a telemarketer, I'm not interested-"

"Your mother is waiting for you and you need to get over to the house now."

"Who is this?"

"Someone who loves your mother as much as you do. Trust me, Rubes. Get over there now."

"Who is this?"

"A fellow witch," she answered. "Go. Now."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your future self, nitwit! I'm trying to help you save your mother's life. You got an A in CPR during second summer session. Get over to your Mom's house, now! She may need your help. Go!"

"My future self-"

"Ruby, my God, you are stubborn. If you want proof here it is: you have a scar above your left knee that you got when you climbed into that abandoned house on Vine Street when you were ten. You did it on a dare and you made your best friend, Amber, pinky swear that she'd never tell a soul. You still have that scar and no one ever found out. Is that proof enough?"

"If you're a witch, you could've have seen that." the younger Ruby argued.

"Tonight, your homework is for American History 1800 to 1850 and you flunked it because of Mom's death. Take it over with you and she'll help you study for it. Please, Ruby. . .be with Mom."

"Okay, I'll go! If this is some sick sort of joke, I swear. . ."

"The worst that will happen is that you'll be there with Mom," elder Ruby interrupted. "Just go."

"Going." The line went dead.

Ruby slowly closed the flip phone, silently handing it back to Owen. With all eyes on her, she walked toward Crystal and Zane. Bewildered by what they witnessed, Zane started to speak, but stopped when Crystal mouthed the word, 'Later.'

"I need to go home," she looked into Zane's eyes. "Please take me home."

Crystal looked past Ruby at Zane. "She needs sleep."

"I agree," he nodded.

"No, I want to go home."

"Sleep," Crystal waved her hand once behind Ruby who slumped immediately in Zane's arms.

Deftly, he scooped her into his embrace and gave Crystal a hard stare. "You might have warned me first."

"She wasn't going to stop until she was on the first flight to Lincoln."

"She will be grumpy when she awakens,"

"She'll thank me in the morning," Crystal retorted. Six gargoyles and a majordomo all looked bewildered by the recent turn of events. "Guys, I'll explain everything on the way to the kitchen. We need to make introductions. The big blue ox over there is Zane, he's the local hero slash protector of the witch he's holding that I just made go to sleep."

"We can take the elevator, Love," Owen motioned to the lift behind him.

"True," she replied.

"We will meet you downstairs in the kitchen. I look forward to your explanation." Goliath answered. He turned to the strapping warrior behind, whom he guessed to be about his age. "Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, but I would like to see Ruby to a bedchamber. She needs rest."

"Yes," Goliath agreed. "Is she always so excitable?"

"Not usually, I don't think I understand it all myself," Zane said.

"I am Goliath," he extended his hand in greeting.

"Ruby calls me Zane," he glanced down at his sleeping little witch.

"Zane, welcome to our home. Come join us for dinner and we'll talk."

**EPILOGUE**

Three days later. . .

Ruby stood on the roof, studying the Manhattan skyline. It didn't show the Miller and Paine Building or the Nebraska State Capitol building, but the Empire State Building and the Twin Towers were still a familiar sight. She made notes to herself to do what she could for the September of the following year, but wondered how that might be completed. She leaned on the edge of the castle wall, staring at the buildings and wondering what cost she had to pay for disrupting the time line. She had always been taught that it was impossible to change the past, but she never had known that time travel was truly possible. The kitchen magic she practiced didn't carry enough energy to allow her to do such things.

She had called the following morning, pretending to a solicitor to see if her Mom was all right. When she heard her mother's voice on the other end, she had hung up. She told no one of what she had done to change the past, but decided to keep that secret to herself. Her mother still had heart problems, but at least, Ruby had bought her mother and her younger self some extra time, hoping that younger Ruby was smart enough to take advantage of the opportunity. She knew what she had done might come with a price, but for today she knew peace know that she had saved a life.

Then, the second set of memories filled her mind. She still remembered that first week after her Mom's death, making the funeral arrangements and picking out the headstone. The new set of memories included she and her mother starting the tradition of making caramel apples the evening before Halloween. Now, after doing a bit of scrying thanks to David and Fox's silver set, Ruby had seen that her younger self and Mom had made plans to go see a movie. She prayed that He forgive her for changing the order. _I didn't use magic_, she silently pleaded with her Creator, _I just borrowed somebody's phone_.

Now, in Manhattan, she was at least in the right world, but not the right time. Ruby decided to stay a while longer, taking in Manhattan and everything that she had ever heard about New York. She had spent her time with Zane in the sunshine walking with him in Central Park. They had visited the Statue of Liberty, Times Square and Coney Island. Now, they had their sights set on the Empire State Building. Combing through ever magical text, she spent every spare hour researching a way to reverse Oberon's curse. They had less than a month and she knew that if he returned to the bottle, she would never see him again. She kept a mental itinerary in her mind: save Zane. Get back his wings and tail. Hide from Oberon. Protect Jace. Get home. Resume life.

But, reality gets in the way when Ruby planned other things. She had a long way to go before she could go home and that stayed with her. She needed to master her new abilities, to find a job to support herself and get back to 2013. There was so many things that needed done, but there was never enough time.

Behind her she heard the familiar swoosh of elevator doors which pulled her from her inner musings. She saw Owen Burnett and Zane walking toward her, Owen carried some papers while Zane followed quietly behind him. She was enjoying this temporary respite, the peace she felt in that moment, and wanted to share it with Zane. "So, what brings you guys topside tonight?"

Zane and Owen looked at one another for a moment, a silent communication exchanged between them. Owen stepped forward, motioning toward the elevator. "Why don't you come inside? There are some things that we need to discuss, Ms. Brandon."

"What do we need to discuss?" she asked.

"It's about your family," Owen began, pausing for a moment.

"Why do I have to go inside to discuss?" Ruby asked, feeling a twinge of dread pluck at her heart. "Everything is fine, right?"

"Ruby," Zane's deep voice cut through the growing heaviness that felt heavy within her chest. "Please, come inside where we can speak. There are things that you must know."

"What things must I know, Zane?" Ruby pressed, turning her attention to Owen. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Brandon, but we have received news about your mother, Jade Brandon."

"Mom is just fine," she challenged him. "I just spoke with her this morning. She's taking her medicine and was on her way for her regular check-up. She is just fine!"

Ruby felt the heavy weight squeeze the air from her lungs as her heart pounded against them. Her breaths came in rapid gasps as Owen remained silent, letting her speak.

"Ms. Brandon, I am sorry for your loss," he said quietly, straightening his glasses.

"I haven't lost anybody," she started.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Jade Belle Brandon passed away this morning Friday, October 13, 2000 at 4:00 PM Central Standard Time of congestive heart failure at Memorial Hospital in Lincoln, NE."

"Mom's...dead?" Ruby asked in a small voice.

"Again, Ms. Brandon, my condolences," Owen placed a hand on her shoulder. He removed his glasses, putting them in his blazer pocket. "Ruby, is there anything that I or Crystal can do?"

"Yes," she sobbed. "Please bring her back."

"I am sorry," she heard Owen's voice heavy with sadness. "You know that I can't do that."

"But, you're a Child of Oberon," she pleaded, eyes red with the rush of tears burning them in her sockets. "You can do anything! You have all the magic in the world."

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Owen looked at her, his eyes shining unusually bright. "No one has the ability to bring back the dead. Those that can don't bring back the ones we knew and loved. Instead, they come back as twisted wraiths of their former selves, rotting corpses without souls."

Ruby let out a sob that turned into a scream of rage and utter despair. It carried into the city, echoing off the stone turrets of the castle and the sound drove her to her knees. Zane rushed to her side, catching her before she fell to the ground. He whispered soothing words to her, softy and intimately, in her ear and held her close as her tears burned trails of despair into his chest. Zane knew that her heart was breaking and he could only hold her as it happened. Scooping her into his arms, he gently carried her into the castle as she became sadness incarnate.

In the Palace on Annwn...

Nuelle watched in the scrying pool as the little witch learned the first hard lesson of any magic: Magic may not be used for personal gain or to bring back the dead. Even thought the young human hadn't used supernatural means, she had still warned her mother and thus, altered the course of natural events. While this had bought more time for one fleeting mortal life, there had been consequences that Nuelle's father, Gwyn ap Nudd, had dealt with to keep Ruby safe from Oberon's detection. It also meant permanent alterations in the time line that affected the lives of millions whether for better or worse.

With her new alliance with Gwyn ap Nudd, her knowledge of future events and her growing abilities, Ruby Brandon was no longer a mere witch, but a growing force within the preternatural world. As long as she remained ignorant of her true potential, she remained alive. If she fell into the wrong hands or joined the wrong side, her magic would be a formidable weapon that no member of the Fae could withstand.

Author's Note: The Inspiration for this chapter is Jim Croce's, "Time In A Bottle." This is Ruby's song.


End file.
